Wufan Laoshi
by MiraMira
Summary: 'It's time to get romantic' kalau mengutip dari sebuah lagu dan memang itulah yang para shipper inginkan terjadi pada Wufan dan Baekhyun. Para shipper dan tugasnya. KrisBaek, ChanHun, ChenLu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek

Genre : Romance, mungkin drama, mungkin hurt

Rating : T, kurasa

Warning : Shou-ai, mungkin muncul banyak crack-pair.

Wufan Laose, begitulah semua orang memanggil guru yang berasal dari negeri tirai bambu itu, merupakan guru matematika yang bertugas mengajar kelas 3, membimbing mereka agar mendapat nilai memuaskan saat ujian nasional, tapi apa para siswa merasa nyaman diajar oleh guru satu ini?

Tegas, tempramen, lidahnya tajam. Menurut Baekhyun gurunya yang satu ini sangat menakutkan, membuatnya seperti akan dikubur hidup hidup ketika salah mengerjakan satu soal saja. Itu semua berdasarkan bagaimana caranya menghukum para siswa yang bermasalah, Baekhyun berdoa sang guru tak akan membawanya ke ruangannya.

Baekhyun memang tidak biasa duduk didepan saat pelajaran matematika, dia takut ditunjuk mengerjakan soal dan dihukum kalau salah, dia lebih suka ada di baris kedua bersama Chanyeol atau Jongdae sambil mengerjakan fanficnya. Fanfic? Benar sekali, Baekhyun adalah fans para idol dan dia senang menulis fanfic, paling sering Chanyeol memintanya membuat fanfic tentang Super Junior 'Oppa'deul-nya. Ngomong ngomong soal fanfic, Baekhyun pernah sekali menangis karena flashdisknya tak sengaja diformat kakaknya, padahal isinya adalah fanfic!

Dia ingat saat itu dia duduk di koridor dekat ruang guru. Tempat yang sepi, karena tidak ada satupun siswa yang ingin dihukum karena ketahuan ribut di koridor, semuanya suka berkumpul di koridor yang jauh dari ruang guru. Baekhyun juga biasanya seperti itu, tapi kali ini dia sedang ingin sendirian meratapi flashdisknya. Satu dua tetes airmata jatuh kepangkuannya.

Tanpa dia sadari, lewatlah sang guru. "Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun merasakan ada nada heran dalam pertanyaannya. Apa karena dia biasanya tertawa seperti tak ada hari esok?

Baekhyun malah makin menunduk menghindari pandangan sang guru. Wufan Laose membungkuk agar bisa melihat Baekhyun, salah satu muridnya yang sebenarnya memiliki bakat dalam matematika, yang kini tengah menunduk. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut. Baekhyun menatapnya, dia tidak menyangka gurunya bisa bersikap selembut ini. Demi Yoo Youngjin, Baekhyun benar benar ingin menangis sekarang. Bukan takut, tapi takjub akan guru berumur 20 tahunan itu.

Dia masih cukup waras untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang guru dan tidak berlarut larut pada keindahan yang langka itu. "Tidak." Jawabnya lirih, dia tidak bercerita karena dia yakin sang guru justru akan menjadikannya bahan bulan bulanan di kelas saat pelajarannya berlangsung.

Tangan kiri Wufan Laose bergerak mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Hangat. Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau gurunya memiliki sentuhan yang sangat hangat dan menenangkan seperti ini. "Kau kan laki laki, kau tidak seharusnya menangis, Baekhyun." Baekhyun sangat suka bagaimana cara sang guru menyebutkan namanya dan itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

Dan mungkin setelah kejadian hari itu Baekhyun jadi tidak keberatan lebih sering bertemu dengan gurunya itu. Seperti kata anak kelas sebelah, yang biasa dipanggil Suho, yang adalah jagoan matematika dan salah satu 'prajurit' dari 'pasukan' kesayangan Wufan Laose. "Laose itu tidak menakutkan, Baekkie. Sangat menyenangkan diajar olehnya." Baekhyun memandangnya malas. Senang saat diajar oleh guru itu hanya akan datang pada anak anak yang mencintai matematika dan sangat haus akan ilmu itu sampai tahan memperhatikan guru itu tanpa berkedip selama hampir satu jam lebih dan jelas jelas itu bukan padanya yang masih suka curi curi menulis fanfic saat guru menerangkan. Yah, setelah saat itu dia terkadang duduk di depan saat matematika, walaupun itu sebenarnya masih sangat menegangkan.

Dan dia juga tidak keberatan kalau kejadiannya seperti kemarin.

"Baek, bawa ke ruang guru yah." Sang ketua kelas seenaknya saja menyuruhnya. Baekhyun melihat tumpukan soal matematika di mejanya, penghibahan tugas sang ketua kelas. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali, siapa tahu dia bisa melihat Wufan Laose yang semanis waktu itu.

"Laose." Panggil Baekhyun pada satu satunya guru asal Cina di sekolahnya. Kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya, dasi yang dilonggarkan, dan lengan kemeja yang digulung. Pesona yang berbeda dari sang guru saat di luar kelas, terkesan ambisius, gila, dan berantakan. Berlawanan dengan dirinya yang selalu rapi saat mengajar di kelas. Entah kenapa, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya.

Guru 20 tahunan itu menengadah. Menatap Baekhyun langsung dimata, membuatnya ingin meledak saja. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Sudah selesai? Simpan di sini." Wufan Laose menepuk tumpukan buku tulis, sudah tidak ada lagi ruang kosong dimejanya yang memang selalu di penuhi tumpukan tugas matematika.

Sang guru sepertinya tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun dari awal sehingga dia sama sekali tidak menyadari sepuhan merah yang menjalar di pipi muridnya itu, juga debaran jatungnya yang mengirim perasaan hangat keseluruh tubuhnya sambil pelan pelan mencekat napasnya. Untuk Baekhyun itu sudah cukup, cukup, dan sangat cukup untuk membuatnya berani mengatakan kalau dirinya tengah jatuh cinta pada sang guru.

Byun Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Wu Yifan, gurunya sendiri.

Apa ini terlarang? Kalau menurut fanfic yang biasa dia baca ini terlarang, tapi Baekhyun sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan percintaan antara guru dan murid seperti ini. Dan kalau dilihat dari sisi fanfic percintaan antara guru dan murid itu sudah sangat sering dijadikan tema fanfic, sudah terlalu sering dan bahkan Baekhyun bisa menemukannya di fandom apapun. Harusnya dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, mengingat pengetahuannya akan hubungan percintaan sudah lumayang banyak karena fanfic, tapi tetap saja, mengalami sendiri dan membaca fanfic adalah hal yang sangat berbeda, fanfic adalah potret kehidupan yang biasanya lebih dramatis dari aslinya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Baekhyun suka menanyai orang, korban kali ini adalah Suho, si anak kelas sebelah.

"Hukum adat sih melarang. Kalau umurnya jauh itu beda lagi. Tapi tergantung sekolah juga, ada yang melarang…" Baekhyun memandang kosong pada temannya yang cukup bijak ini. Ada kalanya otak fanficnya ini tidak bisa mengejar nalar sang jagoan matematika.

Baekhyun kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut, tapi dia bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya dari teman temannya, bahkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Yang ingin dia ketahui adalah apa dia masih bisa mencintai sang guru atau dia harus melupakannya. Ah, Baekhyun tidak ingin berpikir saat ini.

"Setelah pulang sekolah apa kau bisa menemuiku?" Tanya Wufan Laose, orang yang akhir akhir ini mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun.

"Bisa, Laose." Jawabnya. Apa yang sebenarnya akan gurunya itu lakukan? Menceramahinya karena dia tidak focus akhir akhir ini? Tidak, itu seperti bukan Laose. Memberinya tugas karena nilai yang jelek itu terdengar lebih masuk akal.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memasuki ruang guru sendirian, tadi Chanyeol bersikeras ingin menunggunya pulang, tapi Baekhyun menyuruhnya pulang.

"Laose." Panggilnya pada sang guru yang sedang merapikan tumpukan tugas yang memang biasanya bertengger di meja itu.

"Kemarilah." Jemari panjang Wufan Laose bergerak memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Baekhyun…" Panggilnya, membuat Baekhyun seperti mati di tempat.

"Bantu aku mengoreksi ini." Kali ini rasanya Baekhyun seperti ditimpa gedung. Untuk apa pikirannya memikirkan hal hal yang sedikit 'menjerumus' tadi? Atau hanya dia saja yang berpikir seperti itu. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang Laose ajarkan padanya. Ada banyak kemungkinan tapi hanya ada satu kejadian.

"Kenapa tidak minta Suho saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Joonmyun ada acara keluarga." Nah. Suho, yang bernama asli Kim Joonmyun, memang anak emas guru ini.

"Ini hanya soal pilihan ganda 3 kelas." Baekhyun tidak menjawab dia hanya menatap gurunya. Sampai ahkirnya dia menarik kursi dan mulai ikut mengoreksi soal setelah menghela napas panjang.

Wufan Laose tertawa. Tunggu! Wufan Laose tertawa? Baekhyun tertegun, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah sang guru, tampan sekali.

"Kau marah? Nanti aku belikan apa saja yang kau inginkan, tapi jangan marah." Ini adalah sisi berbeda dari Wufan Laose. Baekhyun menikmatinya, walau dia memasang wajah sebalnya.

"Album baru SNSD." Gumamnya, itu memang hal yang sedang dia inginkan.

"SONE?" Tanya Wufan Laose. Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya, seakan satu dosanya sudah diketahui publik. Wufan Laose tertawa lagi.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Laose!"

Dia tahu sang guru sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya, mungkin dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai murid yang bisa membantunya mengoreksi soal. Tapi tidak apalah, pelan pelan dia akan menjadi dekat dengan sang guru dan memiliki kenekatan yang cukup untuk menyatakan perasaan juga keberuntungan tingkat dewa untuk membuat sang guru menerimanya. Doakan saja.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek

Genre : Romance, mungkin drama, sekarang udah pasti friendship

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, mungkin muncul banyak crack-pair.

Note : Kemarin ada review yang membenarkan kesalahku, Laose yang selama ini kupakai harusnya ditulis Laoshi, jadi itu akan aku ubah dari sekarang. Terima kasih pada yang sudah membenarkan kesalahanku.

+WL+

Laoshi adalah orang yang tampan menurut Baekhyun. Hanya saja dia tidak terlihat ramah dan juga tidak banyak bercanda di kelas, dia juga ditakuti karena selalu mengurusi anak anak bermasalah, membuatnya terlihat seperti dewa kematian. Tapi maaf saja, proyek fanfic terbaru Baekhyun tidak memberinya waktu yang cukup untuk tidur, jadilah dia tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran Wufan Laoshi.

Sang guru mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut. Anak anak lain mulai menatap sang guru heran. Seringai terlukis di bibirnya." Beritahu dia untuk menemuiku setelah pulang sekolah."

+WL+

Baekhyun menguap dan merenggangkan badannya. Enak sekali tidur di kelas itu ternyata, satu jam saja terasa seperti seharian, kalau begini dia baru siap menerima pelajaran.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia menengok, itu Amber.

"Ada apa?"

"Mungkin teman temanmu itu sudah lupa atau mereka akan memberitahumu nanti, tapi tadi sebelum pelajaran Laoshi berakhir dia bilang nanti kau harus menemuinya sepulang sekolah."

Baekhyun sedikit menerawang, memangnya hari ini ada pelajaran Wufan Laoshi? Dan jawabannya adalah iya. Bagus Baekhyun kau sama sekali tidak melihat wajah guru yang kau cintai saat sedang mengajar hari ini. Ah, setidaknya dia masih akan bertemu sang guru sepulang sekolah. Terima kasih Amber yang tidak lupa ember tahunya.

+WL+

"Laoshi, ada apa mencariku?"

"Bukannya sebenarnya kau yang membutuhkanku." Tunggu! Membutuhkan seperti apa dulu.

Baekhyun menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan sang guru. Berpangku tangan di meja sang guru yang masih saja penuh dengan tugas.

"Kenapa mejamu penuh sekali, Laoshi? Kau tidak berniat mengkoreksi semua ini?"

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan mereka daripada materi yang kau lewatkan tadi di kelas?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. "Aku kan bisa belajar sendiri." Katanya.

"Aku tidak yakin, kau pasti lebih sering pergi main, kalau pulangpun pasti langsung menulis fanfic."

Baekhyun tertawa malu, sang guru tepat sekali menebak apa yang memang menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun, atau memang semua fans para idol selalu begini?

"Laoshi tahu saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Saat ini Wufan merasa sangat menyesatkan sebagai seorang guru dan juga sangat tidak mendidik, dia harusnya membantu anak di depannya ini mencapai cita citanya, bukannya ingin memonopolinya seperti ini. Wufan tersenyum.

"Jadi ingin kuajari tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti perasaan Wufan padanya bisa tersampaikan.

+WL+

"Jadi kita akan pergi tanpa Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jongdae di sebelahnya sudah sebal mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau bertanya lagi, bisa kupastikan wajahmu akan mencium jalan." Ujarnya sebal. Chanyeol meletakan tangannya di depan mulutnya, isyarat pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak kembali bertanya.

"Semua pertanyaanmu itu membuatku lapar, ayo kita cari makan." Kata Jongdae lagi.

"Kenapa kau mencari Baekhyun, memangnya kau pacarnya?" Tanya Jongdae, Chanyeol menggeleng. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di restoran cepat saji terdekat.

"Tapi aku hanya merasa kesepian saja." Jongdae mengangguk kecil.

"Kau memang sangat mencintainya yah." Katanya. Chanyeol memandangnya.

"Tentu, kami sudah bersama sejak kecil dan dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintainya?"

"Bukan yang seperti itu, tapi yang lain." Chanyeol nyaris tersedak cola-nya saat mendengar Jongdae bicara. Dia tahu dengan pasti yang dimaksud pemuda itu adalah cinta sebagai kekasih.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, walaupun di dunia ini ada banyak kemungkinan tapi dia tidak merasakan perasaan itu pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai, entah orang itu sadar atau tidak.

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya ke meja, pemuda yang malang menurut Jongdae, tapi anak gila satu ini juga temannya, setidaknya dia harus menghiburnya.

"Aku kita pergi. Aku ingin menonton film."

+WL+

Padahal Jongdae tidak merasakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan, padahal dia juga tidak keberatan hanya pergi berdua dengan Chanyeol, tapi sampai saat ini dia masih saya memikirkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sudah begitu eratkah hubungan persaudaraan mereka?

Ingin memonton film, itu hanya bualan. Jongdae sebenarnya hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, kasihan pemuda malang itu.

"Argh! Aku harus belajar untuk ujian nasional!" Serunya. Setidaknya dia tidak akan melupakan hal seperti ujian nasional.

+WL+

Baekhyun masih tida bisa tidur malam itu. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sang guru, kenapa ada orang setampan dia di sekolahnya? Kenapa Wufan Laoshi terlihat menakutkan di awal? Kenapa sang guru sangat manis padanya? Kenapa Baekhyun menyukainya.

Baekhyun perlahan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi bayangan sang guru terus saja menari di kepalanya. Ini kisah cinta yang manis antara guru dan murid seperti yang sering muncul di dalam fanfic, tapi fanfic terlalu mendramatisir segala sesuatunya, Baekhyun hanya berharap kisah cintanya berakhir bahagia dan tidak harus semanis fanfic.

Tunggu, apa kata terakhir tadi adalah fanfic?

Baekhyun membuka matanya tiba tiba, terbelalak. Sesaat dia berkedip, seakan ada hal yang sangat sangat penting yang dia lupakan. Dia meletakan tangan di depan mulutnya, dia sudah hamper mengingat hal itu. Dia melirik jam.

23.30

'Aku akan update hari ini, setelah pergi main dengan si jerapah dan warga negara Cina.' Kalau boleh mengutip dari blognya. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, dia tahu julukan jerapah merujuk pada si jangkung Chanyeol dan warga negara Cina merujuk pada Jongdae yang bahasa Cinanya sudah sering membuatnya menganga tak mengerti, dan ada satu hal yang baru benar benar dia ingat.

"Aku lupa update fanfic!" Serunya tak peduli kalau orang rumah ataupun tetangga akan terbangun dan memarahinya. Dia menepuk jidat, kali ini dia harus mengetik kilat.

Dan itulah Baekhyun, mungkin banyak orang yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta tapi fanfic masih memiliki posisi diatas orang orang itu. Dia senang menulis fanfic dan hal itu bisa dipastikan akan membuatnya terlambat besok.

+WL+

Baekhyun melangkah gontai ke kelasnya, si jerapah di sampingnya hanya menertawakannya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sama pelupanya dengan Yixing?" Tanya Chanyeol, si jerapah. Saat itu Yixing yang duduk di sebelah Suho di kelas sebelah mendadak bersin.

"Sejak aku naksir Laoshi." Di ruang guru, Wufan Laoshi mendadak bersin dan di kelas Chanyeol dan Jongdae tidak bisa tidak membelalakan mata mereka. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"APA!?" Seru Chanyeol dan Jongdae bersamaan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu seleramu yang seperti dia, Baek." Kata Chanyeol, nada bicaranya benar benar tidak enak didengar, percampuran antara sedih, heran, juga aneh.

"Karena kau tidak pernah melihatku jatuh cinta." Demi tuhan itu bohong, Chanyeol sudah menemani Baekhyun selama lebih dari setengah hidupnya dan dia juga sudah sering melihat sahabatnya itu jatuh cinta, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta pada seorang guru.

"Jadi ini cinta pertama, begitu maksudmu?" Tanya Jongdae. Wajar dia bertanya seperti itu, karena mereka baru saling kenal dua tahun belakangan.

"Tidak, cinta pertamamu adalah aku, iya kan?" Ujar Chanyeol, mulai main main.

"Iya, kau adalah cinta pertamaku." Balas Baekhyun, sama main mainnya.

Jongdae menghela napas, dua orang ini memang selalu begitu, terlalu banyak bercanda. Jongdae memilih beralih pada buku pelajarannya daripada mengikuti kegilaan dua orang yang sangat dipertanyakan kewarasannya itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa Jongdae ambil, Byun Baekhyun, temannya, sedang jatuh cinta pada Wu Yifan, gurunya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek, Chan/someone #PLAKK

Genre : Romance, drama dipertanyakan, friendship dan sedikit galau galau dari salah satu tokoh

Rating : T, tenang belum nambah kok(?)

Warning : Shou-ai, dipastikan muncul banyak (baca: beberapa) crack-pair.

Note: Chan/someone itu akan sangat mengejutkan menurutku, Chan/someone itu jugalah yang akan menjawab pair apa lagi yang akan muncul, sekaligus member bukti nyata kalau otakku nggak kalah crack dari crack-pair tersebut, hah~ aku cinta crack-pair…  
dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan koreksi tentang kata 'Laoshi', aku justru berterima kasih, sangat berterima kasih.

+WL+

"Kau kurang tidur lagi?" Tanya Wufan Laoshi.

"Yah, seperti itulah." Jawab Baekhyun. Mereka bertemu di koridor yang cukup sepi kali ini, mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

Chanyeol memandang tanpa berkedip. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud mengintip, dia hanya kebetulan lewat situ. Salahkan Jaejoong seongsangnim yang menyuruhnya membawa membawa tumpukan tugas di tangannya ini ke ruang guru.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membahas apa yang tadi dia lihat pada Baekhyun, apalagi pada Jongdae, tapi ada satu hal yang bisa dia simpulkan, Baekhyun dan Wufan Laoshi pasti punya sebuah hubungan khusus.

"Kau tambah cantik akhir akhir ini." Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya menengok, kenyataannya anak itu memang jadi lebih cantik.

"Aku?" Tanyanya. Dan jadi lebih cantik itu tanda kalau seseorang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Iya, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Mungkin cantik hanya pantas digunakan pada perempuan, tapi toh Baekhyun memang cantik. Pipi sahabatnya itu memerah, kalau begini dia juga jadi lebih cantik.

"Kau ingat waktu aku bilang aku suka Laoshi." Nah, sesuai dengan pemikirannya atas apa yang tadi dia lihat, Baekhyun dan Wufan Laoshi memang memiliki hubungan khusus. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bercanda waktu mengatakannya." Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak memperlihatkan keterkejutannya. Demi tuhan! Park Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh cemburu!

"Lalu hubungan kalian sudah sejauh apa?" Tiba tiba dia seakan kehilangan kembaran, seseorang yang hatinya terikat kuat dengannya, yang sejak dulu menemaninya, padanya tidak apa kan merasa cemburu?

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya, dia baru ingat kalau sahabatnya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Kali ini dia dengan lapang dada membiarkan Baekhyun pergi bersama Wufan Laoshi, lalu dia sendiri, beserta Jongdae dan dua anak kelas sebelah, Joonmyun dan Yixing, pergi ke tempat karaokae, kakaknya bilang itu akan menenangkan perasaannya.

_Sokjeoreopsi sarang haennabomnida naran yeoja miryeon haennabomnida  
Ijen geudae dwieseo barabomnida nunmullo barabomnida_

"Ya ampun, Park Chanyeol, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Tanya Yixing. Temannya yang lebih mungil darinya itu menyentuh dahinya, memeriksa panas tubuhnya. "Normal." Katanya.

"Tiba tiba memilih lagu Trot, dan kau sama sekali tidak merubah 'Yeoja' jadi 'Namja'." Selidik Joonmyun. "Lagu SNSD pula." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Lebih tepatnya lagu duet Seohyun dengan penyanyi Trot Joo Hyunmi." Koreksi Chanyeol. Semua mata menatapnya terbelalak.

"Hey, apa yang salah denganku?" Tanyanya.

"Darimana kau tahu lagu itu?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Dari Chanmi Noona lah, tidak mungkin dari Sehun kan?"

"Kau seperti baru dicampakan kalau menyanyikannya." Ledek Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau menyebut nama Sehun?" Tanya Yixing. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, kenapa dia menyebut nama Sehun? Karena anak itu adalah tetangganya? Karena anak itu masih suka masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela? Karena apa?

"Karena dia bukan SONE, jadi dia tidak akan memperhatikan lagu itu." Kata Chanyeol. Nyatanya satu satunya temannya yang SONE adalah Baekhyun, sudah itu biasnya Taeyeon bukan Seohyun.

"Kenapa kau menyanyikannya? Sedang putus cinta?" Tanya Joonmyun. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak apa apa." Katanya.

"Ceritakan sajalah, Yeol. Tidak enak memendam masalah sendirian." Bujuk Yixing, ini bukan masalah besar, ini hanya masalah kecil yang sangat kekanakan, tapi itu benar benar mengganggu Chanyeol yang nyatany masih kekanakan.

"Aku seperti kehilangan kembaran." Kata Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya mereka serempak. Chanyeol merasa dipojokan.

"Mungkin saja anak itu sedang jatuh cinta." Kata Yixing. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu juga dia bertanya tentang percintaan antara guru dan murid." Sambung Joonmyun.

"Mungkin kah dia memang punya hubungan khusus dengan Laoshi?" Tanya Jongdae. Joonmyun dan Yixing terbelalak menatapnya.

"Ah, kalian memang tidak tahu yah. Jadi kemarin Laoshi terang terangan mengelus kepala Baekhyun sambil menyeringai, kami semua terkejut, iya kan, Yeol?"

"Hm… Sampai tidak ada yang berani bicara lagi setelah itu. Laoshi juga bilang untuk bilang pada Baekkie kalau dia harus menemuinya nanti."

"Yah, mungkin saja." Kata Joonmyun. Chanyeol memasang cengiran seadanya.

"Tapia pa aku salah kalau aku merasa sedikit…" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, mencoba memilih kata yang tepat.

"Cemburu?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Kau itu manis sekali, kau pasti berpikir Baekhyun akan hidup selama lamanya denganmu, berdua denganmu." Yah, kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Tapi sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menjadikannya sebagai kekasih." Sambung Yixing. Yah, itu juga benar.

Chanyeol mengangguk saja. "Karena kau sudah dari bayi bersamanya jadi kau merasa seperti benar benar memilikinya. Oh, tenanglah Yeollie, persahabatan lebih erat dari percintaan." Kata Joonmyun lagi.

+WL+

"Pagi, Baek."

"Pagi, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sosok cantik sahabatnya berjalan disebelahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Setiap pagi selalu seperti ini, selalu berangkat sekolah berdua. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu, siapa yang berhak melarangmu bicara."

"Aku cemburu." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pada Laoshi yang selalu dapat perhatianmu." Lanjutnya.

"Ya ampun, kau ini." Baekhyun bergerak memeluk pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"Maaf yah." Katanya.

"Tidak apa apa." Balas Chanyeol. "Ini hanya aku yang egois, kita masih sahabat kan?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Teman, sahabat, keluarga, kembaran, suami-istri, apapun yang kau inginkan, Yeol."

"Sejujurnya aku hanya tidak ingin sendirian." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Akupun tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian."

+WL+

Jongdae sama sekali tidak heran melihat kedua kawannya itu sudah bersama lagi, pada dasarnya mereka memang begitu, seperti main tarik ulur. Hanya lucu saja, yang Chanyeol permasalahkan saat ini adalah rasa cemburu. Dia tertawa saja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongdae menggeleng. Menurutnya kedua kawannya ini masih sangat kekanakan, mungkin dirinya sendiri juga masih kekanakan. Menjadi dewasa itu sebenarnya seperti apa, dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Aku baru update fic loh." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku belum baca." Kata Chanyeol.

Terkadang dia salut dengan dua kawannya itu, mereka bisa sebebas ini dalam hidup. Yang satunya ulzzang dan yang satunya penulis fanfic. Jongdae tidak bisa seperti mereka, setidak peduli mereka pada pelajaran. Dia mengejar seseorang di universitas.

"Jongdae, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, tangannya melambai di depan wajah Jongdae, dia melamun.

"Ah, tidak."

Dia mengejar seseorang di universitas dan dia rasa kedua orang ini tidaklah harus tahu.

Keduanya menatapnya heran, tapi mereka tetap tidak punya hak untuk tahu. "Aku tidak apa apa."

Yah, mungkin pada akhirnya Jongdae akan memberitahu mereka.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek, Chan/someone (kali ini beneran ada.), Chen/someone

Genre : Romance, drama dipertanyakan, friendship.

Rating : T, mungkin menjurus M.

Warning : Shou-ai, dipastikan muncul banyak (baca: beberapa) crack-pair.

Note: 'Chan/someone itu akan sangat mengejutkan menurutku, Chan/someone itu jugalah yang akan menjawab pair apa lagi yang akan muncul, sekaligus memberi bukti nyata kalau otakku nggak kalah crack dari crack-pair tersebut, hah~ aku cinta crack-pair…'

Itu mengutip apa yang aku tulis kemarin, gilanya aku sama sekali tidak menulis Chan/someone. OK, aku tahu aku labil dan otakku tiba tiba salto karena remedial yang lumayan banyak dan justru berakhir di Chen/someone, aku benar benar minta maaf, juga karena typo yang baru aku sadari sering muncul, tolong maafkan aku.

Dan, banyak yang mengira orang yang dikejar Chen adalah Xiu, aduduh Xiu, ternyata dirimu tenar sekali, padahal jawabannya bukan dia loh, hahahaha.

+WL+

Kali ini Laoshi menyentuhnya di tempat terlarang. Tidak, Laoshi seharusnya tidak menyentuhnya seperti ini, tapi Baekhyun menyukai sentuhannya.

Pagi itu Baekhyun terbangun tiga puluh menit lebih pagi dari biasanya. Mukanya merah, napasnya memburu, keringat menetes di pelipisnya, terlebih sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Mimpi?" Dia menengok pada sumber suara, kakaknya. Bagaimana orang itu bisa ada disini?

"Hyung!" Serunya saat benar benar menyadari kakaknya sudah ada disini. Kakaknya itu tertawa.

"Sudah yah, Baek. Kau masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk membereskan 'kekacauan' itu." Katanya, dia mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

Byun Sanghyun, sudah lama Baekhyun tidak melihat kakaknya itu di rumah. Dia tersenyum sendiri, dia sedikit banyak rindu pada saudara satu satunya itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Sanghyun?" Tanya ibu mereka lembut, wanita itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Baik. Aku pindah shift jadi shift malam."

"Kau harus menjaga tidurmu, jangan sampai kurang tidur." Kata ibunya, sang kakak menatap adiknya yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka tertawa. Pasalnya sang adik adalah makhluk malam, sama saja dengan kakaknya.

"Kau sebaiknya menerbitkan kumpulan 'mahakarya'-mu itu, Baek." Katanya, sebagai kakak yang dekat dengan adiknya dia tahu pasti apa yang sang adik lakukan, menulis fanfic. Sang adik menggeleng.

"Aku masih belum yakin tentang itu." Jawab sang adik.

"Atau aku jadikan drama saja yah." Baekhyun menatap antusias pada kakaknya.

"Aku sedang butuh ide untuk drama tengah malam, kalau bisa sih yang ratingnya dewasa." Baekhyun menatap kakaknya terkejut, kemudian menunjukan seringai, seringai yang mirip dengan seringai kakaknya. Pada akhirnya kumpulan fanficnya yang awalnya hanya menjadi konsumsi pribadi seorang Park Chanyeol dan perlahan menjadi konsumsi banyak orang akan mendapat masa depan yang lebih cerah.

"Woah! Ada Sanghyun Hyung, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, Hyung." Sapa Chanyeol yang biasa menjemput Baekhyun.

"Wah, Yeol. Masih tahan kau berdua dengan bocah ini." Kata Sanghyun sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan pada Baekkie."

"Lama lama kalian bisa dikira pacaran loh." Kata Sanghyun. Keduanya memandang pria yang usianya tujuh tahun di atas mereka itu.

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin, dia sudah menyukai seseorang." Kata Chanyeol, lagipula diapun juga sudah menyukai seseorang.

"Oh, kupikir yang tadi pagi itu kau, Chanyeol." Kata Sanghyun, dia tersenyum nakal pada Baekhyun, membuat sang adik sadar kalau kakaknya sedang membahas 'kekacauan' tadi pagi.

"Hyung!"

Seperti sudah tidak ingin mendengar ucapan gila kakaknya lagi, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. Pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, pipi Baekhyun justru makin merah.

"Apa maksud perkataan Sanghyun Hyung tadi?"

"Ada yang salah denganmu? Atau justru denganku?"

Baekhyun menjadi kesal saat Chanyeol memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku mimpi." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Dengan Laoshi?" Tanyanya, Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pada sahabatnya ini, dia tidak tahu saja kalau Chanyeol lebih sering mengalami hal seperti itu, dia memimpikan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai dari dulu.

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Kenapa? Padahal kau tidak jarang membuat fanfic seperti itu." Goda Chanyeol. Dia juga mencintai Baekhyun, tapi cinta kepada orang itu berbeda, Chanyeol menginginkannya sebagai kekasih. Dia tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol! Aku tidak bisa melihat muka Laoshi lagi!" Seru Baekhyun, entah kenapa sahabatnya ini senang sekali berteriak hari ini.

+WL+

"Baekhyun-ah, Laoshi memanggilmu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menengok pada Amber Liu, yang memberikan senyum anehnya pada mereka berdua. Yang satunya menatap nanar yang satunya menatap kelewat antusias, Amber berharap tadi dia tidak mengganggu dua orang itu.

"T-Tadi aku bertemu dengan Laoshi, dia bilang untuk memanggilmu."

Baekhyun menatapnya makin horror, Chanyeol malah tertawa, Amber makin bingung. "Berjuanglah, Baek." Kata Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang berjuang!?" Gila, padahal Laoshi adalah orang yang sedang Baekhyun hindari, kenapa harus begini?

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun perlahan pergi menuju ruang guru. Dia bisa dibilang tidak lagi cemburu. Persahabatan dan percintaan. Tidak, untuk mereka bukan persahabatan tapi persaudaraan. Percintaan dan persaudaraan, tentu akan lebih kuat persaudaraan, jadi sedikit banyak Chanyeol yakin kalau Baekhyun akan tetap ada disisinya sebagai saudara yang dia sayangi.

+WL+

Baekhyun masuk perlahan. "Laoshi." Panggilnya seperti biasa.

"Masuklah, Baekhyun." Napas Baekhyun tercekat, Laoshi sangatlah tampan.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-ah." Dari suaranya Baekhyun kenal orang ini, pemuda mungil yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"Annyeong, Suho-ah." Sapa Baekhyun, sebuah formalitas yang sebenarnya berkata 'Terima kasih kau tidak membiarkan aku dan Laoshi hanya berdua.'

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri, Joonmyun. Bantu sebisamu saja." Kata Laoshi. Joonmyun mengangguk. Setahu Baekhyun, Joonmyun adalah jenius matematika, tapi kenapa Laoshi berkata seperti itu.

Dan seakan bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Joonmyun buka suara. "Janji kencan."

Baekhyun terkejut. "Kamu punya pacar?" Tanyanya. Laoshi dan Joonmyun tertawa.

"Begitulah, tapi tidak semua orang harus tahu kan?" Katanya. "Jadi nanti kalau dia datang menjemput, aku akan meninggalkan kalian bedua." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun berusaha tidak terlihat terlalu terkejut. Tidak, dia tidak bisa berdua saja dengan sang guru.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun berusaha bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dan tanpa kesalahan, dia tidak mau hanya berduaan dengan Laoshi, bisa bisa dia lepas kendali. Tidak tidak, dia tidak boleh begitu.

"Ternyata kalau dikerjakan bertiga cepat juga yah selesainya." Kata Joonmyun. Mereka bertiga keluar dari ruang guru bersamaan, beruntung kekasih Joonmyun belum datang menjemputnya.

Brum… Brum…

Suara motor menginterupsi perbincangan kecil mereka. Sang pengendara motor melepas helmnya. Joonmyun tersenyum senang, sementara Baekhyun dan Wufan Laoshi menatapnya terkejut. "Christian Bautista." Kata mereka.

"Enak saja, dia ini pacarku dan dia sama sekali bukan Christian Bautista." Kata Joonmyun.

"Ya ampun, Joonmyun. Kau sudah mirip Siwon Suju dan sekarang pacarmu mirip Christian Bautista, anak kalian mau mirip artis mana lagi nanti?" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Hebat sekali, temannya yang mirip artis dapat pacar yang mirip artis pula.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Aku pamit yah. Annyeong." Katanya. Lalu sang pengendara motor membawanya pergi.

"Kau mau kuantar?" Tanya Laoshi. Tenang Baekhyun, ini bukan seperti dia mengajakmu untuk melakukan hal terlarang.

"B-Baiklah."

+WL+

Baekhyun dan Joonmyun sedang dalam kuasa Wufan Laoshi, jadi Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Yixing pulang ke rumah masing masing. Dan beginilah Chanyeol sekarang, di kamarnya mengelus elus kucing.

"Annyeong, Yeol Hyung." Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati tetangganya sedang memanjat jendela kamarnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengenal pintu, Sehun?" Tanyanya. Tetangganya itu hanya tertawa.

"Kau tidak latihan?"

"Hari ini Yunho Seongsangnim tidak bisa melatih, sepertinya besok kita baru latihan." Tetangganya itu tersenyum, sebuah senyum manis dari Oh Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol menyukainya.

Sehun ikut mengelus kucing di pangkuan Chanyeol, kenapa tidak Chanyeol saja yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu, pikirannya bisa menjalar kemana mana.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Dia menengok dengan indahnya, mempertemukan mata mereka. Chanyeol ingin memilikinya, setidaknya menciumnya di pipi.

Chanyeol menciumnya di pipi.

Sehun menarik diri, tangannya menyentuh pipi yang tadi Chanyeol cium. Wajah memerah, Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "Maaf." Katanya. Pipinya juga memerah.

"Jangan minta maaf." Kata Sehun. Jangan minta maaf? Apa itu berarti dia juga menginginkannya?

"Kau…"

"A-Aku sudah lama menyukai Hyung, jadi jangan minta maaf." Oh Sehun yang selama ini terlihat keren sebenarnya punya sisi manis, dan hanya Chanyeol yang akan melihatnya seperti ini.

"Terima kasih." Kata Chanyeol, Sehun makin memerah, terlihat sekali di kulitnya yang sangat putih, seperti putih kertas. Dia hendak memanjat jendela lagi, berniat kabur.

"Apa apaan kau, kabur di saat seperti ini." Kata Chanyeol, dia menahan pinggang Sehun walaupun tetangganya itu, kini kekasihnya, sudah tidak berontak.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingin menciumku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun perlahan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, dia memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku malu." Katanya.

"Tapi kau mau?" Sehun mengangguk. Pertama dia mencium pipi Chanyeol, lalu dengan lembut di bibir. Dia benar benar berani dalam mencium, dia tidak menahan diri, dia tidak menahan tangan dan desahannya, dan Chanyeol menyukai hal itu.

Pikirannya tiba tiba melayang pada Baekhyun, lalu Jongdae, kemudian Joonmyun dan Yixing. Sudahlah, pelan pelan dia akan memberitahu mereka.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek, ChanHun, Chen/someone

Genre : Romance, drama dipertanyakan, friendship.

Rating : T, kiss scene itu apakah masih T?

Warning : Shou-ai, dipastikan muncul banyak (baca: beberapa) crack-pair.

Note: Bagaimana? ChanHun itu sangat mengejutkan bukan? Hahahaha, aku memang sangat mencintai crack-pair.

Aku selalu saja menamai OC dengan nama artis, waktu itu Jonghun sekarang Sanghyun, hah… padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang mereka. Jadi, anggap saja namanya sama,OK?

Hm… satu hal lagi, pacarnya Suho bukan Christian Bautista, kalau sampai dia saudara kembar beda orang tua-ku bisa nangis berabad abad.

+WL+

Park Chanyeol tidak setiap hari menjemput Baekhyun, seringnya mereka berangkat bersama setelah Chanyeol melewati rumah Baekhyun, yang memang harus dilewati ketika akan menuju sekolah. Bukannya tak ada jalan lain, tapi ini adalah satu satunya jalan yang paling nyaman dilalui dengan berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak setiap hari menjemput Baekhyun, contohnya saja hari ini.

"Pagi, Baekkie." Sapa Chanyeol setelah menyusul Baekhyun yang ada beberapa langkah di depannya.

Sahabatnya itu nampak sedikit terkejut. "Pagi, Yeollie." Balasnya.

"Pertandingan persahabatannya jadi?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, beberapa saat lalu dia lupa dengan pertandingan itu. Untung saya tadi kakaknya, Chanmi, mengingatkannya tentang pertandingan itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya melupakan pertandingan itu? Dia adalah kapten tim basket, kenapa dia bisa lupa? Ah, mungkin karena ada hal yang dia pikirkan melebihi pertandingan itu, dia memikirkan Oh Sehun. Kalau dipikir pikir Baekhyun sama sekali belum tahu, belum ada satupun yang tahu.

"Aku juga mau menontonnya." Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau akan menyelesaikan fic?"

"Tentu, aku akan menulis fic sambil menonton."

"Jadi hari ini kau bawa laptop?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku bawa notebook Sanghyun Hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol juga, mereka saling memandang seakan mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran masing masing.

"Game!" Seru keduanya bersamaan. Notebook milik Byun Sanghyun memanglah gudang game.

Tapi tetap, ada satu hal yang belum Baekhyun ketahui, dia belum tahu kalau saat ini Park Chanyeol adalah kekasih dari Oh Sehun. Sebagai sahabat yang baik dia ingin memberi tahu Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja dia malu. Sepuhan merah menjalar di pipinya.

Dia harus memberanikan diri, 'Bukan Park Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak nekat.' Kalimat itu yang selalu didengarnya dari teman temannya seantreo sekolah, dank arena itu Chanyeol harus mengatakannya pada Baekhyun, mana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol tidak berani bercerita tentang hubungan percintaannya pada sahabat sendiri?

"Baek, aku punya pacar." Katanya. Sahabatnya itu menatapnya antusias.

"Selamat yah, Yeollie." Katanya.

"Hah… Akhirnya Chanyeol-ku tercinta pergi meninggalkanku untuk orang lain." Ujarnya hiperbolis.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Bercanda. Hm… Biar kutebak, pasti Sehunnie, kan?" terka Baekhyun, telunjuknya menunjuk langsung wajah Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, seakan apa yang dia katakan barusan adalah kebenaran mutlak yang tak bisa salah. Pipi Chanyeol memerah.

"D-Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah berapa lama bersama sih, Yeol? Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal seperti itu dariku, belum lagi aku adalah seorang shipper, tentu saja aku terlatih untuk mengabadikan moment sekecil apapun." Jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Tapi jujur yah, Yeol. Kau memang terlihat menyukai Sehun sejak dulu." Tambahnya lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa canggung. "Memang iya." Jawabnya.

"Yah, kenapa kau tida pernah cerita?"

"Kupikir kau belum saatnya tahu, aku akan memberi tahumu kalau saatnya sudah tepat."

"Oh, jadi begitu sikapmu padaku yang selama lebih dari setengah hidupku mendampingimu." Seru Baekhyun dramatis, seharusnya dia masuk ekskul drama saja.

Chanyeol, seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal, sebenarnya masih punya gengsi untuk mengakui kalau dia menyukai seseorang. "Kalau bukan karena kejadian itu, aku juga tidak akan jadian dengannya."

"Kejadian apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, senyum nakal menghiasi bibirnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuk menghindar dari Baekhyun. "Aku menciumnya, tapi itupun aku tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak sengaja atau kau saja yang tidak bisa menahan diri?" Goda Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol memerah, alasan sebenarnya adalah pilihan kedua yang tadi Baekhyun sebutkan. Tunggu! Kenapa dia jadi dipojokan seperti ini?

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun! Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi!" Seru Chanyeol, entah kenapa dia jadi berteriak hari ini, seperti tertular Baekhyun yang kemarin juga berteriak seperti ini.

+WL+

Sehun duduk diantara para supporter tim basket Chanyeol, pacarnya. Pipinya sedikit memerah memikirkannya, tapi sang kapten basket memanglah kekasihnya. Dia melirik sahabat Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya, Byun Baekhyun, akhirnya melipat notebooknya. Bahkan dia mungkin belum tahu kalau Sehun adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda tanda kalau dia tahu.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai condong ke arahnya, di dekat telinga Sehun dia berbisik. "Bagaimana , yang 'suami'-nya tanding hari ini?" Ya tuhan, ternyata dia tahu. Bodoh sekali Sehun sempat mengira dia tidak tahu, apa dia sudah lupa bagaimana hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah anak kembar beda orang tua? Hey, sudah berapa lama mereka bertetangga?

Sehun hanya tersenyum malu pada Baekhyun, yang juga tersenyum padannya. "Tenang, aku bisa merahasiakannya." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Hyung. Tidak apa apa kalau yang lain tahu, tapi aku tidak tahu Chanyeol Hyung sepikiran denganku atau tidak."

"Tentu. 'Bukan Park Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak nekat' kau tahu kalimat itu, kan?"

Dan itu mengisyaratkan kalau Chanyeol juga tidak akan keberatan kalau semua orang tahu. Hm, sepertinya dia masih kalah jauh dari Baekhyun, sang sahabat, dalam hal mengerti Chanyeol. Masih banyak yang dia belum tahu dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tampan, tinggi, baik hati, dan juga popular. Dia jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol yang seperti itu walau terkadang nekat, berisik, dan tidak tahu tempat, dia menyukai Chanyeol yang juga seperti itu, seprang Park Chanyeol apa adanya.

Headband putih di kepalanya, diantara rambut hitamnya, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang berjuluk Happy Virus bisa juga serius seperti ini, dia mendribble bola dengan indah, seakan dia memang dilahirkan untuk hanya melakukan hal itu, dan dari jarak yang agak jauh dari ring basket dia berhasil memasukan bola. Baekhyun di sebelahnya berteriak, semua supporter berteriak juga, mengelukan nama sang kapten, Park Chanyeol. Tiga angka, Sehun masih tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol mencetak tiga angka, apa itu yang disebut three-point?

"Wah, ada Sehun juga disini." Kata seseorang. Sehun familiar dengan suara itu, guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih atletiknya, Jung Yunho Seongsangnim.

"Selamat siang, Seongsangnim." Sapa Sehun ramah. Sang guru mengambil tempat yang kosong di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Siang. Setelah ini kita latihan yah, maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa melatih." Yunho Seongsangnim tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Tidak apa apa, Seongsangnim."

"Aku takut mengganggu waktu luangmu."

"Mengganggu bagaimana, Seongsangnim?"

"Yah, seperti mengganggu waktu kencanmu, begitu." Sehun nyaris tersedak air mineral yang baru saja dia minum, bagaimana mau pergi kencan kalau pacarnya saja ada disini?

"Tidak, Seongsangnim. Tidak sama sekali." Lagipula dia juga belum memiliki rencana kencan dengan Chanyeol walaupun dia sangat menginginkannya. Setelah lama diam, sang guru akhirnya berpindah, meramaikan kumpulan supporter yang menonton pertandingan itu.

"Permisi." Suara berat yang hanya didengar saat pelajaran matematika, kali ini Wufan Laoshi. Sehun terdiam dan bergeser sedikit, membiarkan sang guru duduk di antara dia dan Baekhyun seperti yang tadi dilakukan Yunho Seongsangnim. Dia melirik Baekhyun yang terkejut.

Baekhyun yang terkejut. Oke, ini benar benar terkejut, sama terkejutnya seperti saat dia menemukan Byun Sanghyun menatap ke arahnya saat dia- Tidak! Itu tidak boleh dipikirkan lagi, apalagi di depan orangnya langsung seperti ini. Tarik napas, Baekhyun. Berusahalah tenang.

Wufan Laoshi tersenyum padanya, tapi tidak bicara apa apa. Demi SNSD yang sebentar lagi comeback, pipinya pasti merah sekarang. Sang guru mengacak rambutnya lalu pergi menyusul Yunho Seongsangnim. Ya tuhan, Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran 'menjurus'-nya akan sang guru.

Dan pertandingan selesai. Skor 16 – 12 dengan kekalahan tim Chanyeol. Pemuda itu melepas Headbandnya kesal dan berjalan cepat ke arah Sehun setelah sebelumnya mengambil jatah air mineralnya.

Dia berhenti di depan Sehun dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya, dia hanya berdiri di situ, di depan Sehun yang tak bisa berkata kata. "Kalah." Hanya satu kata itu yang dia ucapkan. Sehun masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tangannya yang panjang bergerak memeluk Sehun, sedikit membungkuk, dan mencium Sehun di bibir. Semua orang di tempat itu tidak bisa tidak melihat kejadian itu, suara teriakan menembus indra pendengaran Sehun. Yang tadi itu benar benar gila, ciuman yang sangat tiba tiba dari Park Chanyeol yang tidak tahu tempat.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Satu lagi teriakan menggelegar setelah teriakan teriakan tadi. Sial, Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka berdua lupa kalau kakak dari seorang Oh Sehun sebenarnya ada di sini, satu tim basket dengan Chanyeol.

Oh Seunghun menendang Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, dia terlihat sangat puas setelah melakukannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, hah?" Benar benar kakak yang posesif.

"Tenanglah, Seunghun." Yunho Seongsangnim menahan Seunghun yang sepertinya sudah akan menghabisi Chanyeol. Sial, dia lupa kalau ada dua gurunya di sini. Mati kau Oh Sehun.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek, ChanHun, Chen/someone, someone/Suho.

Genre : Romance, drama dipertanyakan, friendship.

Rating : T, kiss scene itu apakah masih T?

Warning : Shou-ai, dipastikan muncul banyak (baca: beberapa) crack-pair.

Note: Hm, terima kasih atas review-nya, untuk KrisBaek dan Chen/Someone… sepertinya chapter ini masih akan dipenuhi ChanHun, hehehe… Mianhae

+WL+

Oh Seunghun berjalan di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol, Sehun tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini dengan kakaknya. Pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu bersedekap dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya, pada akhirnya Sehun tidak jadi latihan lari karena pemuda ini, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Ayah Sehun pulang cepat dari kantor dan Chanyeol tetap berada di rumah keluarga Oh, mereka semua duduk di ruang keluarga. Ibunya telah tahu insiden tadi, tentu saja dari kakaknya. Mereka terlihat sangat mempermasalahkan hal itu, padahal sang ayah hanya duduk dengan nyaman di sofa.

"Jadi masalahnya apa?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga pada dua anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Mereka melakukannya di depan umum." Tegas Seunghun.

"Sehun harus konsentrasi belajar, bukannya pacaran." Tambah ibunya.

Sang ayah tertawa kecil sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol sama sama menunduk, keduanya tak berani bicara, apalagi di depan ibu dan kakak Sehun yang setiap saat bisa meledak.

Baekhyun tahu ini adalah urusan keluarga orang dan di tidak seharusnya tahu, tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak ingin tahu perkembangan dari pairing kesukaannya. Dia mengekor mereka bertiga sejak pulang, pelan dan sangat hati hati hingga tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dia ada di sekitar mereka.

Setelah pulang dan menaruh tasnya, dia pergi keluar. Ada rumah di belakang rumah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menurut pengamatannya dia bisa memanjat kedua rumah itu dari situ. Gila memang, tapi Baekhyun akan tetap melakukannya.

"Permisi!" Serunya. Dia sangat gelisah, sangat takut kehilangan moment berharga dari pairing kesukaannya itu. Baekhyun melihat dua pria akan membukakan gerbang untuknya.

"Suho!" Serunya kaget, sama kagetnya dengan Joonmyun. Baekhyun pernah berkunjung kerumah Joonmyun beberapa kali dan itu jelas bukan di sini.

"H-Halo, Baekhyun-ah." Sapanya. Baekhyun menatapnya dan pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya bergantian, sepertinya dia pernah kenal. Ah iya, itu pacar Joonmyun.

"Apa kalian punya tangga?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia tidak lagi peduli apa pasangan di depannya ini juga bisa jadi pairing kesukaan, pikirannya kali ini hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol dan Sehun, pada ChanHun.

"Untuk apa, Baekhyun?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia dan pacarnya yang Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa namanya itu memandangnya heran.

"Aku akan memanjat atap rumah itu." Kata Baekhyun tegas sambil menunjuk rumah Sehun. Kekasih Joonmyun, yang Baekhyun rasa adalah pemilik rumah yang sebenarnya, datang membawa tangga. Mempersilahkan Baekhyun naik.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Tanya Joonmyun. Ikut memegangi tangga.

"Ada Chanyeol dan Sehun, aku mau lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka." Kata Baekhyun dari atas. Dia dengan cepat melompat keatap rumah Sehun lalu masuk dari jendela kamar Sehun yang beruntungnya tidak dikunci.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!'

Dan saat ini Baekhyun dan Suho mengintip dari tangga tidak jauh dari Chanyeol dan keluarga Oh. "Mereka pacaran?" Tanya Joonmyun, bisikannya tidak bisa didengar tapi Baekhyun mengerti apa dia tanyakan jadi dia mengangguk. Mereka berdua menguping pembicaraan dengan tenang dan hati hati, jangan sampai ketahuan.

"Bagaimana bisa lamaran tanpa keluarga si pria." Kata Tuan Oh. Itu terkesan bercanda, tapi Baekhyun tahu dengan sangat seorang Tuan Oh tidak mungkin bercanda, dia selalu mengatakan hal hal yang bisa dipercaya. "Ayo kita bicarakan dengan keluarga Park, lagipula ini juga menyangkut anak mereka." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun sudah ingin berteriak, tapi dia masih tahu diri untuk tidak berteriak. "AYAH!" Nyonya Oh dan Seunghunlah yang berteriak, Baekhyun mendengar tawa Tuan Oh sementara dia pergi menuju pintu depan, pergi kerumah Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Kemana?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Tentu saja ke rumah Chanyeol. Ayo cepat, aku tidak mau ketinggalan satu ha kecilpun."

Dan mereka pergi ke atap lagi, menyebrang ke rumah Chanyeol. Joonmyun yang sebenarnya tidak mengetahui apa apa hanya bisa mengikuti Baekhyun. Mereka masuk dari jendela kamar Chanyeol. Tebakan Baekhyun benar, jendela itu tidak dikunci karena itu memang kebiasaan Chanyeol. Lagi lagi, mereka dengan hati hati turun lewat tangga, sayangnya posisi tangga jauh dari ruang keluarga tempat keluarga Park dan Oh berkumpul.

Baekhyun tahu kakak Chanyeol, Chanmi, juga ada di situ. Nada bicaranya yang tegas terdengar jelas. Nyonya Oh menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sementara Nyonya Park hanya mendengarkan. Para ayah hanya tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana ini, suamiku?" Tanya Nyonya Park pada suaminya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikahan mereka?" Kata Tuan Park.

"Benar, aku sangat setuju." Timpal Tuan Oh.

Anggota keluarga mereka menunjukan keterkejutan. "AYAH!" Seru mereka, para ayah hanya tertawa. Baekhyun sendiri sudah akan berteriak kalau Joonmyun tidak menutup mulutnya.

"Ini adalah perjanjian antara kami sendiri, sejak para ibu tidak mau ikut di dalamnya." Kata Tuan Oh.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Ayah?" Tanya Seunghun.

"Ibumu dan istriku tidak mau menjodohkan anak pertama kami, padahal aku pikir itu adalah ide yang bagus." Kata Tuan Park, Tuan Oh hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kami menutuskan untuk menjodohkan anak kedua kami dan perjanjian itu hanya diketahui oleh kami." Tambah Tuan Oh. Semuanya ternganga, tak bisa berkata kata, bagitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Demi fanfic gender-switch Suju, ini lebih gila dari fanfic, terlebih ini terjadi di depan matanya sendiri.

"Apa kita seharusnya tidak melakukan ini?" Tanya Tuan Park.

"Entahlah, ini salahku yang mengusulkannya, tapi melihat apa yang sekarang terjadi pada anak kita sepertinya kita sudah benar." Jawab Tuan Oh

Baekhyun tidak pernah menemukan kepala keluarga seperti dua kepala keluarga itu lagi, Tuan Oh yang tenang tapi punya sisi gilanya sendiri dan Tuan Park yang bebas dan seenaknya. Sementara keluarga Park mengantar keluarga Oh ke depan rumah mereka, Baekhyun dan Joonmyun naik kembali ke atap.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dunia sekecil ini." Kata Joonmyun, duduk di atap bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak mengira kalau pacarmu adalah tetanggaku." Mereka tersenyum. Langit sore yang indah memlatari dua sejoli di bawah mereka, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Joonmyun dan Baekhyun dengan seksama memperhatikan mereka.

Chanyeol akan berbalik pulang, tapi Sehun menahan tangannya. "Setelah ini jangan jaga jarak denganku yah." Katanya. Joonmyun dan Baekhyun makin antusias, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Aku masih ingin dicium." Tambah Sehun.

"Tentu." Setelahnya Chanyeol mencuri ciuman dari bibir Sehun.

"Manisnya~" Kata Baekhyun dan Joonmyun. Keduanya tersenyum penuh arti, dua shipper gila.

"Joonmyun chagi!" Itu pasti pacar Joonmyun, Baekhyun berani bertaruh.

Joonmyun turun secepat kilat, Baekhyun menyusul di belakangnya. "Kau mau ikut makan malam di sini?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kata Baekhyun, dia dan Joonmyun bertatapan. "Yah, baiklah." Toh kalau hanya sebentar ibunya tidak akan mencarinya.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang makan yang mungil. Rumah kekasih Joonmyun didominasi warna putih dan banyak sekali kaca, memperlihatkan langit keunguan yang indah dan sangat romantis.

Romantis? Baekhyun tersadar, ini rumah kekasih Joonmyun tapi dia ada di sini sampai malam. Ya tuhan, mereka pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak tidak, aku senang menerima tamu sepertimu, Baekhyun-ah." Kekasih Joonmyun benar benar terlihat dewasa dan penyabar, pantas Joonmyun menjadi kekasihnya. Sudah itu dia mirip Christian Bautista lagi.

"Oh ya, kau belum menggenalku. Aku Hyukshin." Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Hyukshin.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung bisa ada di tengah tengah mereka, dua kali dalam sehari dia mendapat momen bagus, bisa gila kalau terus begini.

"Jadi mereka berdua itu pacaran?" Tanya Joonmyun

"Memangnya kau tidak menonton pertandingan tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Pertandingan apa? Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Joonmyun. Ah pantas, ternyata dia sama sekali tidak tahu kejadian luar biasa tadi.

"Basket, dan di sana ada kejadian luar biasa." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kejadian apa?" Tanya Joonmyun lagi, entah kenapa Baekhyu jadi kesal karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa apa tentang kejadian itu.

"Chanyeol mencium Sehun."

"Hah! Berani sekali dia. Aku menyesal tidak ikut menonton." Kata Joonmyun. Jagoan matematika ini sama saja dengannya, shipper.

Mereka saling tersenyum penuh arti. "Chanyeol itu benar benar nekat, padahal ada Yunho Seongsangnim dan Wufan Laoshi di situ."

Joonmyun tertawa. "Bukan Park Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak nekat." Baekhyun ikut tertawa. Kalimat itu benar benar telah menginvasi mereka dan akan dengan mudah diucap ulang saat seorang Park Chanyeol melakukan hal nekat.

"Tapi apakah kau tidak punya orang yang disukai?" Tanya Joonmyun. Baekhyun hanya memandangnya, dia punya. Seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan kehidupannya juga kehidupan Joonmyun, guru mereka.

"Aku juga punya." Tapi Joonmyun adalah orang yang sejak awal Baekhyun tanyai tentang percintaan antara guru dan murid dan dia sama sekali tidak terlihat suka atau melarang.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Kata Baekhyun, baginya mendekati seorang guru lebih sulit daripada mendekati anak kucing Chanmi. Oh baiklah, itu sudah jelas, tapi tetap saja sulit.

"Jangan bersikap baik kalau menyangkut cinta. Kau mau bersamanya, kan?" Kata Joonmyun.

"Kau bisa menjadi Baekhyun kami yang sangat amat baik, tapi jangan menyerahkan orang yang kau sukai pada siapapun, egoislh sedikit." Tambahnya.

Egoislah sedikit, terdengar jahat memang, tapi itu bisa berarti lebih menuruti apa yang kita inginkan dan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan adalah sang guru, Wufan Laoshi, maka dia akan egois sedikit saja, seperti kata Joonmyun.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek, ChanHun, Chen/someone, Hyukshin/Suho.

Genre : Romance, drama dipertanyakan, friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, dipastikan muncul banyak (baca: beberapa) crack-pair.

Note: Hyukshin, lahir 5 Juni 1985, katanya komposer lagu Angel yang kata kembaran beda orang tua-ku mirip sama Christian Bautista, waktu itu pernah ngambil 'foto keluarga' sama istrinya (baca: Suho) dan anak anaknya (baca: Baekhyun dan D.O) OK, saya emang gila #PLAKK

Dan sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan satu hal, kenapa di setiap ff YunJae, Jaejoong selalu dipanggil Boojae? Tidak kah itu membuatnya jadi seperti ibu ibu? Bu Jae, Bu Jae. Ampun, Cassie!

+WF+

Pagi itu Jongdae menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia telah berubah banyak. Dia menerawang, sekarang yang dia pikirkan hanya belajar dan belajar, dia telah kehilangan kebebasannya yang dulu. Dia lelah, sangat lelah, ingin main main seperti dulu, tapi kali ini dia harus serius. Dia mengejar seseorang di universitas ternama Korea. Selain kakaknya, Kim Jongmin, yang jenius itu ada satu orang lagi, orang Cina, anggota tim sepak bola universitas, sangat populer, secara pribadi dia sangat manis dan kekanakan, namanya Luhan.

Jongdae mengencangkan dasinya. Luhan adalah alasan kenapa dia ingin masuk universitas itu, dia jugalah alasan kenapa Jongdae mati matian mempelajari bahasa Cina, tapi pada akhirnya dia lelah, lelah akan semua kegiatan belajarnya, tapi dia ingin menyusul Luhan, tapi dia justru tidak bisa mendekati teman kakaknya itu. Kim Jongdae betul betul bodoh dalam hal cinta.

"Hey, kenapa murung begitu?" Sang kakak datang dan menepuk bahu adiknya, ikut memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mereka mirip, seperti selayaknya saudara.

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya Jongdae. Dia bersandar di bahu Jongmin sementara Jongmin mengelus punggungnya. Kakaknya adalah satu satunya orang yang tahu perasaannya pada Luhan.

"Kau harus mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Kakaknya mulai bernyanyi menghiburnya, Jongdae hanya tersenyum, dulu dia selalu menyanyi bersama kakaknya itu dan mengikuti les vokal bersamanya.

I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
(Wishing every show was the last show)  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
(Glad to hear you're coming)  
Suddenly I feel all right  
(And suddenly it's gonna be)  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Jongdae kadang masih berlatih, tapi itu tidak seperti dulu, tidak sesering dulu, menyanyi adalah hobi lamanya.

Dan itu berubah sejak ada Luhan, dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk dekat dengan pemuda itu. Jongdae akhirnya menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelajaran, waktu itu nilainya sudah jauh di atas standar kelulusan tapi dia masih meminta bimbingan belajar, semuanya hanya untuk dekat dengan Luhan. Dia ingat bagaimana ibunya dengan lembut melarangnya, dia tidak mau anaknya pulang larut malam, ibu yang sangat baik.

"Jagoan jagoanku belum berangkat?" Tanya ibunya, Jongdae rasa sang ibu akan memiliki umur yang panjang. Wanita mungil itu berdiri di antara anak anaknya yang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Sayup sayup Jongdae mendengar ibunya melanjutkan lagu yang tadi dia dan Jongmin nyanyikan, fans ABBA pasti tahu lagu itu, Super Trouper. Ibunya adalah fans ABBA dan itu sepertinya menurun pada dua bersaudara ini.

Jongdae berjalan beriringan dengan Jongmin, satu hal yang dua saudara ini selalu lakukan.

"Hari ini Luhan dan Minseok akan datang ke rumah." Kata Jongmin. Mereka bertatapan.

"Kau bisa minta diajari satu dua pelajaran kalau kau mau." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

Jongmin hanya tersenyum, dia tahu seberapa inginnya Jongdae mendapatkan Luhan dan dia sangat ingin membantu, bukan Kim Jongmin namanya kalau tidak peduli pada sang adik.

+WL+

Bukan duo BaekYeol namanya kalau tidak ribut membicarakan fanfic, Suju, SNSD dan hal hal menyangkut Kpop idol lainnya, Jongdae sudah tahu sejak lama, tapi kali mereka sudah keterlaluan.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak!?" Tanyanya ketus, duo BaekYeol terdiam, baru kali ini mereka melihat Jongdae marah.

Mereka terdiam seperti yang Jongdae inginkan, suasana tenang untuk belajar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jongdae." Kata Chanyeol, ekspresinya serius, tapi Jongdae tidak butuh perhatian seperti itu.

"Kami lihat akhir akhir ini kau berubah, seperti ada yang menekanmu." Tambah Baekhyun, dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Jongdae hanya mengeleng dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Jongdae-" Entah siapa yang memanggil namanya kali itu, Jongdae pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Belum saatnya aku untuk cerita." Katanya, Jongdae memang begitu, lebih senang menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Jadi dua temannya itu tidak bisa apa apa lagi

+WL+

Baekhyun kembali dari kantin sendiri, seharusnya bersama dengan Chanyeol, tapi apa daya, sahabatnya itu telah memiliki kekasih. Dia menghela napas.

Dari kejauhan muncullah Wufan Laoshi, sepertinya baru menghukum anak lagi.

Baekhyun ingat apa yang kemarin Joonmyun katakan. Dia harus egois, dia sendiri ingin egois, tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Kini sang guru lewat di sebelahnya, Baekhyun melirik sang guru yang entah kenapa akhir akhir ini senang sekali menyeringai. Tiap melihatnya Baekhyun pasti teringat kata kata Joonmyun, mungkin memulai pembicaraan bisa jadi awal yang bagus.

Baekhyun baru membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi sang guru sudah bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Hari ini juga aku minta bantuanmu, Baekhyun-ah." Bisiknya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku.

+WL+

"Laoshi." Panggilnya lembut seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu, hari ini ada siswa yang menyatakan cinta lagi." Itu suara Jaejoong Seonsaengnim.

"Tapi jangan beritahu Yunho yah." Tambahnya. Guru itu dengan nyamannya duduk di meja Wufan Laoshi, inilah sisi lain para guru yang sangat tidak guru.

Jaejoong Seonsaengnim yang duduk di meja dan Wufan Laoshi yang menaikan kakinya ke atas bangku, wajahnya dibingkai kaca mata, dasinya longgar, dan lengan kemejanya digulung, seperti yang sudah Baekhyun tahu, sisi lain sang guru.

"Kita disini untuk mengajar, untuk memastikan mereka lulus ujian nasional, bukan untuk memacari mereka." Kata Wufan Laoshi

Jaejoong Seonsaengnim menjentikan jarinya. "Kau benar."

Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun yang jelas jelas menginginkan guru matematikanya itu? Baekhyun terpaku.

"Boo, ayo pulang." Seperti yang semua orang tahu, Tak ada asap kalau tak ada api, tak ada Jaejoong kalau tak ada Yunho, lagipula mana mau guru olah raga itu meninggalkan kekasihnya hanya berdua bersama orang lain. Baekhyun melihat kedua guru itu berjalan pulang.

"Kau belum pulang, Baekhyun?" Tanya Yunho Seongsangnim, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wufan Laoshi, lalu melambai canggung padanya.

Pada akhirnya mereka mengoreksi seperti biasa, tak ada yang bicara. Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak lagi memperhatikan sang guru di hadapannya, tapi entahlah, mungkin sebenarnya dia melamun.

"Kau mau aku antar pulang?"

+WL+

Baekhyun akhirnya duduk di samping Wufan Laoshi yang mengemudi, ini kedua kalinya dia di antar pulang oleh sang guru. Apalah gunanya perasaannya untuk sang guru kalau dia juga sudah pasti menolaknya, Baekhyun masih memikirkannya, kenekatan tingkat tinggi bisa dia raih, tapi keberuntungan yang tinggilah yang sepertinya tidak akan berpihak padanya, kecuali kalau ada keajaiban, itupun kalau ada.

"Baekhyun, coba kau ambilkan plastik di jok belakang." Kata sang guru, Baekhyun menurutinya.

"Nah, itu untukmu." Tambah sang guru, Baekhyun melihat apa yang ada di dalam plastik itu. Album SNSD yang baru. Demi Lee Sooman, ini baru namanya keajaiban. Dia melirik gurunya, kenapa dia terlalu baik kalau akhirnya akan menolak Baekhyun juga, kenapa dia membuat Baekhyun menyimpan harapan padanya?

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan untuk saat ini.

+WL+

Dan disinilah Jongdae sekarang, sesekali melewat sambil mencuri pandang pada Luhan yang entah sadar atau tidak. Bagaimana cara untuk menyatakan perasaannya, Jongdae sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Jongdae." Panggil sang ibu.

"Ya, Bu."

"Tolong bawa ini ke kamar Hyung-mu yah." Tiga gelas jus jeruk dan kue kering buatan ibunya. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan membantu ibunya, tapi dia harus seperti apa saat bertemu Luhan, dia harus berkata apa. Jongdae terdiam.

"Kenapa diam, Jagoanku?" Tanya sang ibu, menyadarkan Jongdae dari lamunannya.

Jongdae berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Jongmin. Tanpa bicara dia meletakan nampan itu di meja yang menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae." Kata kakaknya, dia hanya tersenyum.

Jongdae melirik Luhan yang ada disitu, pemuda seumur kakaknya itu juga tersenyum padanya. Ya tuhan, bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan padanya, Jongdae sama sekali tidak tahu.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek, ChanHun, ChenLu, Hyukshin/Suho.

Genre : Romance, drama dipertanyakan, friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, dipastikan muncul banyak (baca: beberapa) crack-pair.

Note: Hyukshin, lahir 5 Juni 1985, komposer lagu Angel. OK?

Chapter ini aadalah chapter yang pendek, yah, karena aku yang makhluk malam akhirnya harus pergi keluar rumah di pagi hari, dan yah, hal itu sangat menyebalkan dan menyita waktu.

+WF+

Byun Baekhyun sudah dapat dipastikan punya kecintaan berlebihan pada fanfic, jadi fanficlah yang punya andil besar dalam mengatur suasana hatinya. Saat ini juga begitu walaupun kantung mata sudah muncul di bawah matanya dia tetap memasang senyum lebar, sudah sama saja dengan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie!" Serunya saat dia melihat Chanyeol lewat depan rumahnya, bertepatan dengan dia sendiri yang sudah mau berangkat.

"Semangat sekali, Baek. Ada apa?"

"Ada fanfic komedi KyuMin!" Seru Baekhyun lagi.

"KyuMin? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias, dia adalah seorang ELF dank arena teman sepermainannya adalah maniak fanfic, diapun ikut membaca fanfic.

"Ceritanya Min itu anak baru di sekolah Kyu, dan Kyu jatuh cinta padanya, aku tahu ini biasa saja, alurnyapun mudah ditebak, tapi cara penyampaiannya itu, Yeol. Itu yang keren, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa membacanya. Pokoknya itu fanfic yang keren!"

Dan mereka terus membicarakan fanfic di pagi yang indah ini, Baekhyun rasa hari ini akan sama indahnya.

+WL+

Bel sudah berbunyi, tapi belum ada guru yang masuk ke kelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat sesosok wanita berjalan ke arah kelasnya dan kini wanita itu berdiri di depan kelasnya. Siapa dia?

"Selamat pagi semuanya, aku Song Qian, guru kimia yang baru."

Ah, Baekhyun baru ingat hari ini ada pelajaran kimia.

Namanya Song Qian, seperti yang sudah dia sebutkan, 25 tahun, asal Cina, jadi dia adalah guru kedua yang dipanggil 'Laoshi', menurut Baekhyun dia adalah guru yang keren, cara mengajarnya juga menyenangkan, tidak ada yang membuat Baekhyun sebal padanya.

Sampai suatu hari.

Dia ditugaskan membawa buku latihan ke ruang guru, mungkin itu sudah takdirnya. Dan takdirnya juga untuk melihat Song Qian Laoshi menggoda Wufan Laoshi. Wanita itu meletakan tangannya di pundak Wufan Laoshi mesra. Baekhyun menatap mereka malas, dia berdeham keras, membuat kedua orang dewasa itu menatapnya terkejut.

+WL+

Joonmyun sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun menyukai Wufan Laoshi, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita padanya, jadi dia pura pura tidak tahu, sama seperti yang dia lakukan dirumah Hyukshin.

"Suho…" Baekhyun hanya memanggil manggil nama kecilnya saja dari tadi. Sepertinya dia benar benar cemburu. Cemburu karena apa yang dilakukan Song Qian Laoshi pada Wufan Laoshi. Ayolah, Joonmyun juga seorang shipper, dia dengan muda menyadari hal seperti ini, lagipula dia pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana guru kimia itu melancarkan aksi pendekatannya pada sang guru matematika.

"Suho…" Panggil Baekhyun lagi.

"Jadi kau cemburu?" Tanya Joonmyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau menyukai Wufan Laoshi, kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?!" Tanyanya, dia terlihat terkejut. Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Joonmyun tertawa.

"Itu terlihat di matamu." Kata Joonmyun. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas.

Dan mesikipun Joonmyun tahu, atau seluruh dunia tahu, itu tidak serta merta menglenyapkan rasa cemburunya.

+WL+

Mentari sebentar lagi tenggelam, tapi itu tidak terlihat karena hujan yang mengguyur kota saat ini. Jongdae adalah salah satu orang yang berdiri di bawah hujan saat ini, tentunya dengan paying. Tujuannya adalan minimarket terdekat untuk melihat Luhan belanja. Baiklah, itu salah. Untuk membeli makanan ringan.

Tapi sebenarnya dia masih memikirkan Luhan. Tangannya bergerak memilih apa yang ingin dia beli.

Bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Luhan.

"Ni Hao."

Jongdae menoleh dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang menyapanya dalam bahasa Cina, dia Luhan.

"Ni-Ni Hao, Ge." Jongdae jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Lagu Every night dari EXID menggema lembut di dinding minimarket.

Every time i feel  
Your love and kiss  
Oh baby  
Oneuri majimagiran  
Saenggak but geuge mamcheoreom  
Doejiga anha

Every time neoege  
Tto neul geureoteut  
Hangsang ni jeonhwae nan jakku  
Mami yakhaejyeoga

Kenapa harus lagu seperti itu?

Jongdae ingin lebih lama dengan teman kakaknya itu, tapi apa yang harus dia katakan?

Dan pada akhirnya dia tidak membuat satu gerakan berarti dengan Luhan. Bagus sekali, Kim Jongdae. Dia mengembangkan payungnya, masih hujan rupanya. Luhan mengikutinya di belakang, ini kebetulan atau mereka saja yang tidak ingin berpisah. Untuk yang terakhir tadi Jongdae sebaiknya tidak terlalu berharap kalau dia masih tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya.

Tapi dia bahkan tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk berpamitan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi Luhan sepertinya tidak senang dengan hal itu.

"Kau menyukaiku, kan?" Tanyanya dan itu membuat langkah Jongdae terhenti, dia hanya berdiri di situ memperhatikan Luhan. Gerimis yang mengguyur kota, Luhan di bawah payungnya, wajahnya memerah.

"A-Aku pikir-"

"Aku memang tidak bisa bersikap romantis, aku juga tidak pernah mengerti soal cinta, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku harus lakukan ketika bertemu denganmu, tapi itu bukan berari aku tidak menyukaimu."

Di bawah payungnya wajah Luhan makin memerah, dia menurunkan payungnya agar menutupi wajahnya. Jongdae menyelinap di bawah payung itu, bertemu langsung dengan wajah merah Luhan. Dia mencium Luhan di situ.

Jongdae sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya ini romantic atau tidak? Gila atau tidak? Yang dia dapati saat ini adalah dirinya dan Luhan, di bawah payung, berciuman. Dia tersenyum malu malu pada Luhan yang juga kelihatan malu malu, menurutnya ini sudah cukup.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek, ChanHun, ChenLu, Hyukshin/Suho.

Genre : Romance, Drama dipertanyakan, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, dipastikan muncul banyak (baca: beberapa) crack-pair.

+WL+

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum mendapati Wufan yang masih dibuai mimpi, apa jadinya kalau muridnya melihat dia masih tertidur di saat mereka sudah bersiap berangkat sekolah?

Dia menyusup ke pelukan Wufan, yang lebih sering dia panggil Kris. Pemuda itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali tertidur. Dia hanya tersenyum, anak ini membuatnya mengingat seseorang dari masa lalu. Ah! sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu, yang terpenting dia bisa hidup tenang dengan Kris, anak itu bahkan sudah jadi guru.

"Hey, Emperor Wu, bangunlah." Katanya. Ini sudah waktunya anak itu untuk bangun, tapi dia sama sekali tidak merespon. Ya ampun, anak ini memang tidak berubah sejak dulu, sulit dibangunkan.

"Kris Wu, cepat bangun." Kris sedikit merubah posisinya, dia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Oh, dia sudah mulai terganggu.

"Wu Yifan! Bangun!" Kali ini dia berseru. Kris bergerak menatapnya.

"Lima menit, lima menit." Racaunya lalu kembali tidur.

"Tidak bisa! Itu akan jadi satu jam, Yifan. Kau mau terlambat?" Tanyanya. Dan bukannya bangun atau sekedar menjawab, Kris memeluknya erat.

"I love you." Katanya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, lalu mencium pipi Kris.

"Love you too, Darl." Balasnya. Kris tersenyum.

"Dan karena kau mencintaiku jadi kau harus menuruti keinginanku, so wake up! Wake up now!" Tambahnya, Kris hanya memasang wajah kesal dan mengantuknya. Dia tidak mengatai Kris pemalas atau tukang tidur, takutnya dia malah jadi lebih lebih susah dibangunkan, dan hey, bukankah tidak baik me'labeli' anak seperti itu.

"Deal, Mom. Aku bangun sekarang." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. Anak ini membuatnya mengingat seseorang dari masa lalu. Ah! sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu.

+WL+

Kris tidak pernah bertanya siapa ayahnya, mungkin pernah tapi dia pasti masih terlalu kecil saat itu jadi dia tidak mengingatnya. Entah mengapa dia tiba tiba memikirkan hal ini saat sarapan, saat wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat berombaknya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ibunya, duduk di hadapannya.

Kris sudah tahu kalau orang tuanya bercerai, ibunya juga pernah bercerita tapi setelah itu tidak ada yang mengungkit masalah perceraian itu, walaupun begitu hal itu begitu berbekas di hatinya, walaupun sang ibu tidak pernah menceritakan siapa ayahnya dan semirip apa dia dengan Kris, tapi akhirnya Kris takut menjalin sebuah hubungan serius. Hey! Siapa yang mau menjadi ayah yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengakui anaknya.

Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan seperti itu, dia terlalu menutup diri dari orang, yang justru memandangnya sebagai pangeran sekolah yang sempurna. Ah, dia bukan seseorang yang seperti itu. Dan ini agak aneh untuk jatuh cinta menurut Kris, selain dia tidak terbiasa dia juga jatuh cinta pada seorang muridnya. Apa itu cinta sebenarnya?

Dia melirik ibunya yang kini sedang membaca koran, murid yang dia sukai itu adalah laki laki, apa yang akan ibunya katakan soal ini?

"Mom." Panggilnya. Ibunya hanya menatapnya, menunggunya bicara lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta?" Tanyanya. Sang ibu hanya tertawa.

"Kau itu umur berapa, Kris? Jangan bersikap seperti anak SD begitu."

Kris terdiam.

"Tapi kau tidak akan marah kalau yang aku sukai ini muridku ,kan? Sudah itu dia juga seorang laki laki."

"Pedophile." Kata sang ibu, Kris mendadak tegang.

"Sst, jangan tegang begitu, aku cuma bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, kalau bisa cepat kenalkan dia padaku." Ibunya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum, senyum manis yang dewasa.

Kris hanya tersenyum, andai dia bisa membawa orang itu pada ibunya, andai dia bisa membawa Baekhyun menemui ibunya, andai saja.

+WF+

"Song Qian!" Serunya saat dia menyadari guru baru di sekolahnya adalah teman masa kecilnya.

"Yifan!"

"Ya ampun, Yifan! Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu di sini?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Takdir?" Terka Wufan. Orang yang mengenalnya saat dia masih di Cina pasti memanggilnya Yifan, atau Wufan.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menghubungimu setelah kau pindah ke Kanada, bagaimana kehidupan di sana?" Tanya Song Qian. Dan yang mengenalnya saat dia di Kanada pasti memanggilnya Kris.

"Ibuku tidak ingin dihubungi siapapun saat itu."

"Sayang sekali, padahal akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita bisa terus main berdua seperti dulu." Kata Song Qian, Wufan mengangguk. Mereka adalah teman main sebelum kepindahannya ke Kanada. Wufan tersenyum, apakah ini saatnya kenangan masa kecilnya akan berputar lagi di kepalanya.

Song Qian adalah teman mainnya dulu, dari bayi sampai kelas 2 SD, mereka satu sekolah sekaligus tetangga. Tiba tiba Wufan teringat saat dia kabur dari rumahnya ke rumah Song Qian, menangis habis habisan setelah dipukuli, sementara orang tuanya masih ada di dalam rumah dan pertengkaran mereka terdengar oleh seluruh tetangga.

Dia bisa tinggal berhari hari di rumah Song Qian, ibunya yang menitipkannya, takut takut ayahnya pulang dan memukulinya lagi. Bicara tentang ayahnya, ingatan Wufan samar tentang pria itu, yang dia tahu dia hanya datang sesekali dan menciptakan keributan dengan ibunya, lalu dia lari ke rumah Song Qian. Itu berlangsung sampai dia kelas 2 SD, setelah itu orang tuanya bercerai dan dia bersama ibunya pindah ke Kanada. Komunikasinya dengan Song Qian otomatis putus.

Wufan tersenyum pahit saat mengingatnya, Song Qian menepuk pundaknya bermaksud menghibur, wanita ini sudah seperti keluarganya.

Dan saat itulah orang yang dia sukai, Byun Baekhyun, datang. Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan menurutnya, Baekhyun berdeham keras, membuat dia dan Song Qian sama sama menatapnya terkejut. Sekarang apa lagi? Dia akan digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga. Demi keluarga ayahnya, ini yang namanya kacau.

+WF+

"Kau tahu aku punya pacar?" Tanya Song Qian suatu ketika, mereka berdua bertemu di koridor dan sama sama menuju ruang guru.

"Siapa? Nickhun, Wakasek Kurikulum itu?" Terka Wufan.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Hanya menerka." Song Qian tertawa.

"Kemarin dia menggandengku seperti ini." Song Qian menggandeng Wufan seperti pacarnya menggandengnya kemarin, sesuai ceritanya, dan saat itulah Joonmyun lewat, keluar dari ruang guru dengan santai dan melihat Song Qian yang menggandengnya.

Wufan terbelalak, dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga setelah ini tidak ada gossip tentang dirinya dan Song Qian yang bisa mengacaukan hubungan Song Qian dengan Nickhun.

Tapi bagaimanapun paniknya Wufan, Song Qian tetap saja terlihat santai, seperti tidak ada takutnya. Bahkan dia masih bercerita tentang Nickhun saat ini walaupun Wufan sudah jelas tidak mendengarkannya.

+WF+

"Hey, BaekYeol!" Meresa terpanggil kedua pemuda itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Itu Jongdae yang entah mengapa memasang senyum lebarnya, tapi mereka senang karena itu berarti mereka akan menggila seperti biasanya.

Mereka tidak bisa tidak memeluk teman mereka ini, tangan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Jongdae dan tangan Chanyeol di punggungnya, Jongdae hanya tertawa.

"Kalian ini ingin aku mati kehabisan napas, hah?" Tanya Jongdae, mereka berdua hanya menggeleng tapi tetap memeluknya.

"Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, kalian tahu?" Jongdae balas memeluk mereka, membuat pelukan mereka jadi lebih erat saja.

"Ternyata menyatakan cinta itu rasanya melegakan dan aku senang karena aku diterima." Katanya. Pelukan mereka mengendur perlahan.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Baekhyun, Jongdae mengangguk.

"Wah, selamat!"

"Katakan siapa orangnya."

Jongdae diam sebentar menanggapi dua temannya ini, mereka tahu atau tidak dengan Luhan?

"Dia Luhan, kalian kenal?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, siapa itu Luhan?

"Ah, sudahlah, yang penting kita bisa menggila bersama lagi." Kata Baekhyun.

"Sabar yah, Baek." Kata Chanyeol, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Jongdae yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol hanya menepuk bahunya, membuat Baekhyun tambah bingung saja.

"Apa untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tinggal kau sendiri yang belum punya pacar." Jawab Jongdae disertai anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Ah, kalian ini." Bagaimana dia mau punya pacar kalau orang yang ditaksirnya justru menyukai orang lain.

+WL+

"Hah! Aku lelah!" Seru Sehun, dia menghempaskan diri ke ranjangnya yang empuk. Chanyeol datang di belakangnya, dia memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Sehun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu gossip tentang Wufan Laoshi dan Song Qian Laoshi, Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Song Qian Laoshi adalah guru kimianya dan Wufan Laoshi, dia tidak terlalu mengenal guru itu, tapi dia tahu, siapa yang tidak tahu yang mana Wakesek Kesiswaan mereka.

Tapi kalau menyangkut gossip ini dia tentu tahu, teman temannya di kelas sering membicarakan dua orang itu, terutama para gadis. Sehun mengangguk.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Maksudnya mereka itu benar benar pacaran atau hanya gossip?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Hm, entahlah. Tanyakan saja pada mereka." Jawabnya santai, tapi ekspresi Chanyeol kelihatan tidak senang dengan jawabannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tunggu saja sampai kau diajar Wufan Laoshi." Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi, dia rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan sang guru.

"Tidak tidak." Biar saja nanti Sehun yang tahu sendiri. Dia mencium pipi Sehun, yang kemudian langsung menerjang bibirnya, melumatnya dengan lembut.

Dia sedikit terkejut juga dengan ciuman Sehun yang langsung seperti itu, dia menjilat bibir bawah Chanyeol, berani sekali anak itu. Dia diam diam menyeringai, dia lebih memilih melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun daripada menuruti apa yang anak itu inginkan. Sehun sepertinya terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi toh dia menikmatinya.

Lidah Chanyeol menyapa lidah Sehun, dia sepertinya menikmati dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol antusias. Ini yang Chanyeol inginkan, bukan orang yang pura pura tidak mau padahal mau, dia lebih suka seseorang terus terang, mau atau tidak mau. Seperti Sehun yang agresif ini, membuatnya ingin lebih dan lebih lagi. Tunggu! Ini bukan hal seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol memutus ciuman mereka, dia baru sadar akan posisinya yang kini sudah ada di atas Sehun. Sehun menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, tangannya dikalungkan ke leher Chanyeol, sepertinya sudah begitu sejak tadi.

"Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih dibawah umur, Hun. Bisa bisa Seunghun memenjarakanku nanti."

"Tidak akan, aku sudah angkat tangan tentang kalian lagipula ayah juga sudah tahu, dia bisa dengan mudah menangkap orang yang berbuat tidak tidak dengan si bungsu." Seunghun bersandar di kusen pintu, segelas susu ada di tangannya. "Yang penting kalian mengunci pintu, itu saja."

Keduanya bertatapan kedatangan Seunghun yang tiba tiba justru membuat keduanya canggung. Justru ketika diizinkan mereka tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Hun, aku memikirkan Baekkie."

Sehun menatapnya langsung di mata. "Jahat sekali kau berani memikirkan orang lain saat bersama denganku." Katanya, tapi Chanyeol bisa mendengar nada bercanda dalam kalimatnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Hun." Kata Chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

"Baekhyun itu menyukai Wufan Laoshi." Sehun mengerti dengan sangat apa yang Chanyeol maksud.

"Hah!."

"Aku jadi memikirkan bagaimana kalau Wufan Laoshi dan Song Qian Laoshi benar benar punya hubungan khusus."

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi, dan Chanyeolpun sibuk dengan pikirannya. Baekhyun baru kali ini serius dalam percintaan jadi Chanyeol berharap dia tidak mengalami kegagalan, tapi apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun kedepannya dia juga tidak tahu.

"Hunnie, kau masih mau menciumku?"

"Tentu!"

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek, ChanHun, ChenLu, Hyukshin/Suho.

Genre : Romance, Drama dipertanyakan, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, dipastikan muncul banyak (baca: beberapa) crack-pair.

Note : Update setelah pulang. Yayaya, berusaha kembali ke track WuLao (Wufan )

+WL+

Song Qian Laoshi itu sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa dia harus segitu dekatnya dengan Wufan Laoshi? Baekhyun tahu cemburunya ini cukup tidak berdasar, hanya meletakan tangan di bahu seseorang bukan berarti mereka memiliki hubungan khusus, tapi tetap saja sekali cemburu tetaplah cemburu. Kenapa harus ada Song Qian Laoshi yang segitu dekatnya dengan Wufan Laoshi?

"Kenapa melamun, Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh, itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menghela napas, tangan Chanyeol melingkar di bahunya. "Hanya memikirkan Laoshi."

Sepertinya Baekhyun lupa kalau sekarang mereka memiliki dua Laoshi. "Laoshi yang mana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan, dia lupa kalau sekarang ada dua Laoshi. "Keduanya."

Chanyeol memeluknya erat. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan mereka." Katanya setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, senyum pahit terlukis di bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau juga melukis senyum yang sama pahitnya.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Wufan Laoshi akan datang sendiri kalau dia memang jodohmu." Kata Chanyeol berusaha menghibur Baekhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia memang bukan jodohku, lagipula kami sama sama… laki laki."

Chanyeol diam sesaat, sekilas dia menjadi mirip salah seorang guru mereka, Siwon Seonsaengmin.

"Berdoa saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun terbelalak, kini perkataan Chanyeol jadi mirip guru itu. "Yeollie tertular Siwon Seonsaengnim!" Serunya. Pasalnya, gurunya yang satu itu terkenal akan ketaatannya beribadah.

"Enak saja, aku begini untuk kebaikanmu tahu!" Balas Chanyeol.

Lalu mereka bercanda seperti biasa, Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan selalu jadi Baekhyun yang seceria ini.

"Hey, Baek." Amber datang dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menengok ke arahnya.

"Wufan Laoshi bilang kau harus menemuinya sepulang sekolah." Kata Amber.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun sudah mulai terlihat ragu ragu, temui atau tidak?

"Tentu aku tahu, aku baru dari ruang guru tadi." Jawab Amber.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol, berusaha menyampaikan semua rasa ragunya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Temui saja."

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas, menyiapkan diri.

+WL+

Dan satu lagi hari dimana Baekhyun dan Wufan bertemu, duduk bersama, tapi tetap tidak ada perkembangan pada hubungan mereka. Baekhyun tidak dapat pemecahan apapun tentang dirinya, Wufan Laoshi, dan Song Qian Laoshi.

Dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Chanyeol dan bukan ke rumahnya.

"Oh, Baekhyunnie. Ayo masuk, Chanyeol ada di atas." Chanmi, kakak perempuan Chanyeol, yang membukakan pintu, dia mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Itupun kalau dia tidak pergi lewat jendela." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol, samar samar dia mendengar suara desahan tertahan, apa yang sebenarnya sedang Chanyeol lakukan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit celah untuk mengingtip. Ah, bagus sekali, saat sahabatnya disini bingung bagaimana cara mendapatkan orang yang disukainya, Chanyeol malah sedang asyik memadu kasih dengan kekasihnya, si Oh Sehun itu.

Baekhyun mengintip dalam diam, meskipun dia sudah sering membaca fanfic NC dengan adegan BDSM di dalamnya, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihat secara langsung bagaimana ciuman itu. Agak sedikit mengejutkan juga untuknya, tapi dia berusaha menjadi shipper yang bijak dengan tetap tenang menonton.

"Yeollie…"

Tapi sebagai sahabat dia sedikit sebal saat Sehun menyentuh Chanyeol sebegitu mesranya, apa lagi di saat dia justru ingin meminta saran, Baekhyun tidak menutupi kalau dia sedikit iri dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu.

Dia membuka pintu itu kasar, membuat suara kayu dan tembok beradu yang sangat menyakitkan telinga dan dapat membunuh seseorang dengan penyakit jantung, lalu dengan sengaja tidak melihat keadaan dia menjatuhkan diri di atas Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Enak sekali kalian bisa melakukannya sementara aku tidak bisa." Katanya, dia menyamankan posisinya yang menimpa dua orang sekaligus.

Sehun berguling, membuat Baekhyun di atasnya juga terguling ke sisi ranjang Chanyeol yang lain.

"Ada apa, Baek. Tiba tiba datang dan menimpa orang?" Tanya Chanyeol, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mengambil tempat di antara dirinya dan Sehun, lalu mereka berdesakan lagi di ranjang Chanyeol yang sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk dua orang.

Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Bagaimana cara mendapatkan seseorang yang kita sukai?"

+WL+

"Bagaimana cara mendapatkan seseorang yang kita sukai?"

Seperti itu juga yang Wufan tanyakan saat Song Qian mengunjungi rumahnya hari itu, wanita itu bilang kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan ibu dari Wufan, dan kesempatan itu justru dimanfaatkan sang anak, Wufan sendiri, untuk melakukan konseling cinta atau yang semacam itu.

"Hah?" Song Qian menatapnya heran, dia masih tetap meminum jus jeruknya sambil menatap Wufan heran.

"Aku tidak mau mengulangnya." Kata Wufan. Ternyata setelah lama berpisah mereka masih sama seperti dulu, mudah sekali akrab satu sama lain.

"Mendapatkan orang yang disuka yah?" Song Qian berpikir sejenak.

+WL+

"Jujur saja." Kata Chanyeol, menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi aku ini muridnya, dia guruku, Yeol."

"Tapi kau ingin mendapatkannya, kan?"

"I-iya sih."

+WL+

"Jadi kapan kau mau menyatakannya?" Tanya Song Qian, dia terlihat senang senang saja seperti biasa, seakan tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan cinta.

"Tapi dia muridku, Qian."

Song Qian diam lagi sejenak, entah karena berpikir atau sedang mengunyah cookies buatan ibu Wufan. "Baekhyun, yah?"

Wufan terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita di hadapannya itu. "Yang kau sukai itu Byun Baekhyun, kan?" Tebaknya lagi.

"Darimana kau tahu?!" Tanya Wufan setengah berseru, membuat mereka jadi seperti anak sekolah yang membicarakan tentang pacar pertama.

"Tentu seorang Song Qian tahu hal seperti itu, Wufan." Kata Song Qian, tapi Wufan terlihat tidak terlihat senang dengan jawabannya.

"Baiklah." Song Qian tertawa. "Bukan Wu Yifan namanya kalau tidak merepotkan orang yang disukainya, dan sejauh ini aku lihat kau selalu menyuruh Byun Baekhyun yang manis itu untuk mengoreksi soal bersamamu." Wufan menghela napas, itu memang benar.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menyatakannya?" Tanya Song Qian lagi

+WL+

"Kapan kau akan menyatakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia dan Sehun hanya memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merah.

"Entahlah." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol, saat ini Sehun hanya menjadi penonton setia dari kedua kubu yang sedang berdiskusi masalah percintaan ini.

"Apanya yang siapa? Tentu saja aku Baekhyun!" Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan. "Mana ada Byun Baekhyun yang menyerah sebelum bertanding sepertimu, Baekhyun yang aku kenal selalu memperjuangkan keinginannya segila apapun itu." Kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Dan sepertinya kau bukan Baekhyun."

"Enak saja, aku ini jelas jelas Baekhyun, apa aku harus menujukanmu akta kelahiranku?"

"Kalau begitu nyatakan padanya." Satu kalimat dari Chanyeol itu dengan ampuh membungkam mulut Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baekhyun yang aku kenal itu pemberani, loh." Kata Chanyeol, dia menepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan.

+WL+

Wufan dan Baekhyun sama sama menghela napas saat ini, mereka tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan dengan sahabat masing masing juga dibicarakan oleh orang yang mereka sukai, di saat yang bersamaan pula.

Ini adalah kali pertama sepanjang hidup mereka untuk jatuh cinta sedalam ini, Wufan yang terlalu menutup diri dan Baekhyun yang hanya memikirkan fanfic. Dan itu membuat mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Song Qian dan Chanyeol sama sama menghela napas setelahnya. Sepertinya mereka harus membantu, lebih tepatnya banyak membantu sahabat mereka demi kelancaran hubungan Wufan dan Baekhyun.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek, ChanHun, ChenLu, Hyukshin/Suho, KhunToria

Genre : Romance, Drama dipertanyakan, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, dipastikan muncul banyak (baca: beberapa) crack-pair.

Note : Bekerja di bawah tumpukan tugas sekolah, lari sebentar ke sini lalu menghapal lagi nanti, kapan kapan kalau sempet #murid kurang ajar

Bisa dibilang aku lebih suka menulis fanfic dari pada sekolah.

Lalu, mari ucapkan selamat pada Athos, ibu baru dengan lima anak, yeah! Semoga Athos Rangers bisa terus melindungi ibunya dan juga menjadi bahan mainanku yang menyenangkan. 21 Januari akan ditandai di kalenderku sebagai Athos Rangers Day.

+WL+

Suara hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar di kelas Baekhyun, lalu suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Seongsangnim, bukankah sekarang pelajaran Wufan Laoshi?" Tanya sang ketua kelas, dia memang orang yang rajin dan tidak mengkotak-kotakan pelajaran, dalam arti dia akan mempelajari semua pelajaran.

"Tapi sayangnya, Wufan Laoshi saat ini sedang sakit." Guru itu, Kwon Boa, menjawab dengan lembut pertanyaan muridnya.

"Bagaimana orang seperti dia bisa sakit?" Bisik Chanyeol pada Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Jongdae menghadiahinya pukulan kecil di kepala sementara Baekhyun hanya dia saja, di satu sisi dia bersyukur karena tidak harus melihat kedekatan Wufan Laoshi dan Song Qian Laoshi.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang, sahabatnya ini terlihat antara sedih tapi senang.

"Cup cup cup, nanti aku kenalkan pada Luhan deh, tapi jangan murung seperti itu." Kata Jongdae, ikut mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

+WL+

Jongdae benar benar membawa mereka ke rumahnya siang ini, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan, sekali kali main ke rumah teman itu menyenangkan bukan.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Jongdae di depan pintu. Tidak ada yang menyahut, sepertinya ibunya sedang pergi keluar.

"Selamat datang, Jongdae. Ada Luhan dan Minseok di atas." Jawab kakaknya, Jongmin, dari dapur.

"Aku juga membawa teman, Hyung." Kata Jongdae, kakaknya muncul dari dapur dengan nampan berisi camilan dan jus jeruk.

"Mau gabung?" Tanyanya.

Jongdae menoleh ke arah kedua temannya yang mengangguk kecil. "Boleh, lagipula aku juga ingin mengenalkan Luhan Ge pada mereka."

"Ah, yang sudah punya pacar." Jongmin tersenyum sambil menggoda adiknya.

"Nah, Baiklah adik adik, silahkan ikuti Kakak." Jongmin berjalan di depan ketiga orang itu.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu aku adalah kakak dari Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongmin." Katanya, seperti memandu apa yang harus mereka lakukan di rumah keluarga Kim.

"Silahkan masuk." Katanya, dia memasuki sebuah kamar yang merupakan kamarnya lalu diikuti oleh ketiga anak sekolah itu. Jongdae lalu memeluk Luhan, semua orang menyoraki mereka.

"Mereka adalah teman teman Jongdae, katanya anak itu ingin mengenalkanmu, Luhan, pada mereka." Kata Jongmin pada kedua temannya.

"Oh." Pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Jongdae, Luhan, mulai bersua. "Aku Luhan, salam kenal." Katanya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dia menyalami mereka satu persatu.

"Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, salam kenal."

Dia pemuda yang manis, mirip sekali dengan perempuan, dan walaupun Jongdae bilang dia adalah mahasiswa itu sama sekali tidak terlihat di wajahnya, dia justru terlihat seperti adik kelas mereka, terlalu manis.

"Dan yang ini Minseok." Kata Jongmin, memperkenalkan satu lagi temannya, seorang pemuda yang juga manis seperti Luhan, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih dewasa darinya.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan, begitu juga Chanyeol menatap Luhan. Baekhyun adalah nama yang tadi pagi di sebut oleh sepupunya.

"Apa di sekolah kalian ada guru bernama Wu Yifan?"

"Kau terlihat mirip seperti guru kami, Luhan Ge."

Luhan dan Chanyeol berkata bersamaan dan karena kalimat yang mereka ucapkan berbeda, tidak ada yang dapat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka ucapkan.

"Siapa yang mau bicara lebih dulu?" Tanya Minseok, dia terlihat mencari solusi daripada terus berlarut larut dalam masalah.

"Aku dulu yah." Kata Luhan, yang lain mempersilahkan dia untuk bicara.

"Apa di sekolah kalian ada guru yang bernama Wu Yifan?"

"Ada." Jawab ketiganya serempak, mereka saling pandang, mereka bukan anak kecil lagi yang bicara saja harus kompak.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Jongmin.

BEEP BEEP

Telepon genggam Luhan berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk. Luhan memeriksanya, itu dari sang sepupu. Jongdae mencoba mengintip pesan yang di dapat Luhan, tapi Luhan sudah menutupnya. "Dari siapa?" Tanyanya. "Bukan siapa siapa." Kata Luhan.

Jongmin bergerak, melihat adiknya hanya duduk menahan rasa penasarannya. "Jangan sejahat itu pada kekasihmu, apa lagi kalau dia adalah adikku." Katanya.

Luhan menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan bersalahnya. "Tidak apa apa kalau kau tidak mengizinkannya, walaupun aku penasaran." Katanya, Chanyeol dan Minseok bersiul kecil.

"Maaf." Kata Luhan. "Ini Yifan, sepupuku." Ketiga anak sekolah itu terkejut, Yifan itu bukankah nama asli dari Wufan Laoshi, guru matematika mereka?

"Pantas!" Seru Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang berat dan menggema di seluruh kamar, menganggau mereka yang mendengar seruan itu.

"Apanya, Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Pantas saja Luhan Ge mirip dengan Wufan Laoshi." Katanya lagi.

"Mirip apanya?" Tanya Jongdae yang sepertinya kesal pada Chanyeol yang seenaknya menyamakan kekasihnya dengan gurunya.

Dan dengan tidak mempedulikan mereka, Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan. "Bagaimana keadaan Wufan Laoshi, Ge?" Tanyanya, beginilah kalau sudah cinta.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun, jadi inilah Baekhyun yang dimaksud Yifan, Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. "Dia tidak baik." Jawabnya, sedikit tersenyum pahit saat membicarakan keadaan sepupunya itu. "Secara mental." Tambahnya.

Dunia ini kecil atau bagaimana? Bahkan dia bisa bertemu dengan murid murid sepupunya di sini, juga bertemu dengan tambatan hati sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Yifan kecil bukanlah anak yang hidup berbahagia, seringkali saat Luhan dan orang tuanya datang menemuinya dia terlihat dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Itulah yang membuat Luhan merasa harus melindunginya dari apapun di dunia ini.

Dia teringat apa yang terjadi pagi hari ini.

"Xiao Lu, bisa kau bangunkan Kris?" Dia sedang menginap di rumah Yifan dan ibunya, dan sebagai keponakan yang baik dia akan menuruti apa yang bibinya perintahkan.

Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar Yifan.

"ARGH!" dan yang dia dapati adalah sepupunya yang terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Airmatanya mengalir seperti dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya, Luhan bergerak memeluknya.

"Mimpi?" Tanyanya, Yifan mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun…" Dia menyebut nama itu lirih, siapa dia?

"Aku tidak mau jadi pria yang sama dengan ayahku." Kata Kris lagi, Luhan mengelus punggungnya. Mungkinkah dia menyukai seseorang bernama Baekhyun itu?

Dan setelahnya Luhan baru sadar kalau tubuh Kris panas, demam. Entah apa yang membuatnya sakit tapi Luhan tahu kalau dia sakit. Itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak mengajar hari ini, lagipula Luhan juga yakin kalau Yifan memimpikan tentang masa kecilnya yang buruk.

Perhatian Luhan teralih lagi pada Baekhyun. Yifan punya ketakukan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, dia menjadi guru untuk menghilangkan ketakutan itu.

"Dia takut berhubungan dengan orang lain." Kata Luhan.

"Takut? Itu berarti gosipnya dengan Song Qian Laoshi adalah kebohongan." Celetuk Chanyeol.

"Song Qian? Itu nama teman kecilnya, mereka tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan seperti itu." Kata Luhan.

Baekhyun tertunduk, si satu sisi dia senang ternyata Wufan Laoshi tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Song Qian, tapi di sisi lain dia sedih mendengar keadaan Wufan Laoshi, dia ingin jadi orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

+WL+

Luhan masih memikirkan sepupu kesayangannya itu bahkan sampai saat ini, saat dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongdae. "Apa Baekhyun menyukai Yifan?" Tanyanya.

Jongdae tidak langsung menjawab, dia mempertimbangkan apa Baekhyun akan marah kalau Luhan tahu tentang perasaannya pada sang guru. "Sepertinya iya." Jawabnya.

"Baiknya Baekhyun bisa membuatnya berani mencintai." Kata Luhan. "Karena Yifan menyukainya."

Satu hal yang baru Jongdae tahu, tapi bagaimana cara menyatukan keduanya yang sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Akan sangat susah kalau mereka sendiri masih belum menyadari perasaan satu sama lain.

+TBC+

(aku membuat satu kesalahan tentang FIN dan TBC-nya, aku benar benar minta maaf)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisBaek, ChanHun, ChenLu, Hyukshin/Suho, KhunToria

Genre : Romance, Drama dipertanyakan, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, dipastikan muncul banyak (baca: beberapa) crack-pair, ending tidak jelas.

Note : Kalau diingat aku ini mirip mirip Kris di sini, di fic ini, tapi tidak sepenuhnya sama, hanya sedikit mirip. Yah, kalau ada yang mengerti maksudnya apa.

Dan pikiranku yang makin jauh dari sekolah, walau mereka udah memberikan 'surat undangan' pada orang tuaku, otakku justru memikirkan KrisLuVic, rasanya mereka akan menggila kalau dikumpulkan bertiga, inginnya aku menulis seperti itu.

Game yang Kai dan Sehun mainkan di salah satu bagian fanfic ini adalah PaRappa The Rapper 2, lagu Romantic Love. Jujur, tiba tiba aku jatuh cinta pada PaRappa dan berniat merebut dia dari Sunny Funny.

Dan menurut lagu itu It's time to get romantic, itu mungkin akan diterapkan di sini.

Di chapter ini ada satu official pair, hanya lewat sekali dan supaya aku memakai sebanyak banyaknya member EXO yang bisa dipakai.

+WL+

Telepon genggam Luhan berdering, dari satu satunya sahabat wanita Kris Ge-nya, Song Qian.

"Luhan! Aku mencurigai sesuatu!" Wanita itu langsung berseru saat Luhan mengangkat teleponnya dan bukannya memberi salam. Wanita seperti Song Qian itu berbahaya sebenarnya, mereka punya banyak wajah yang tidak diketahui, suatu saat bisa menjadi seorang bangsawan, di lain waktu juga bisa juga gelandangan gila.

"Apa, Song Qian Jie?" Tanya Luhan, awalnya dia malas menanggapi wanita yang terlalu meledak ledak ini. Dia mengenalnya saat kecil, satu tahun terakhir Kris di Cina, tapi setelah Kris pergi ke Kanada –dan pulang dengan nama Kris- Luhan tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Jadi saat Song Qian ternyata adalah guru di sekolah Kris dan itu artinya dia kembali bermain dengan Kris lagi, Luhan pun akan ikut kena dampaknya, seperti efek domino, kalau Kris bertemu dengan Song Qian lagi Luhan pun akan dapat nasib yang sama, sekaligus nasib menghadapi kegilaannya, sepertinya.

"Ada anak murid Yifan yang menyukainya." Katanya. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Baekhyun." Jadi kakak sepupunya memang punya hubungan khusus dengan si Baekhyun itu. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, sebenarnya, hanya saja apa Kris sudah siap untuk mencintai orang lain? Demi Kanada yang selalu dia kunjungi karena Kris tinggal di sana, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sepupunya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Jie?"

"Aku ingin Yifan merasakan cinta juga, Lu." Sebagai kawan kawan yang baik sepertinya Song Qian dan Luhan sedang sepikiran.

"Jadi Jiejie ingin menjodohkannya?" Sebenarnya Luhan sudah tidak perlu bertanya lagi, karena Song Qian, tanpa komando sekalipun, akan tetap melakukan hal itu. Menjodohkan Yifan dan Baekhyun mungkin adalah cita citanya saat ini.

"Betul, karena setahuku Yifan juga menyukainya." Oh, jadi itu benar? Maksudnya itu benar benar rasa suka yang senyata itu.

"Bag-" Bagaimana Song Qian tahu? Hey, dia itu guru di sekolah Baekhyun, tentu dia lebih tahu anaknya seperti apa, Luhan merasa bodoh. "Oh ya, aku lupa kau juga mengajar di sekolahnya, Jie."

Luhan mendengar suara tawa Song Qian yang lembut dari sebrang sana.

"Tapi bagaimana untuk membuat mereka bersama, Jie?"

"Aku takut apa yang kita lakukan justru akan membuat Yifan mundur, Lu."

Luhan menghela napas, menjodohkan Yifan itu bukan seperti menjodohkan Jongmin pada setiap gadis di kampus, Yifan adalah orang yang berbeda, dan sebagaimana shipper seharusnya, mereka –Luhan dan Song Qian- hanya bisa menikmati apa yang Yifan dan Baekhyun lakukan, bukan mengatur atur mereka.

+WL+

"Demi Khuntoria!" Seru Chanyeol, pada akhir ada satu lagi gosip yang menyebar, Song Qian Laoshi memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Nickhun, si Wakasek Kurikulum. Kenapa mereka dipanggil Khuntoria? Karena katanya –karena ini adalah gosip jadi diharap untuk mempercayai semua kabar burung- Nickhun tidak memanggil Song Qian Laoshi dengan Song Qian, tapi dengan Victoria, tapi itu hanya katanya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Serunya lagi, Jongdae di sebelahnya kembali menekuni dunia angkanya, matematika. Chanyeol adalah orang yang tahu banyak tentang sekolah mereka ini, misalnya saja kemarin ada anak baru di kelas satu yang bernama Huang Zitao, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu tentang anak itu di antara mereka bertiga, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae, maklumlah Chanyeol itu bisa disebut Kingka.

"Tentunya tidak ada yang harus kita lakukan, Yeol." Kata Jongdae santai, Chanyeol hanya menatapnya.

"Itu harus dimulai dari diri mereka sendiri, bukan campur tangan orang lain." Lanjutnya, sepertinya dulu dia dan kekasihnya, Luhan, juga begitu, kakaknya, Jongmin, telah berusaha membantu mereka, tapi tetap saja kalau mereka berdua tidak bergerak usaha Jongmin akan sangat sia sia.

Mereka berdua menghela napas.

Tiba tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun itu sering dipanggil ke hadapan Wufan Laoshi, sesosok setan yang bersemayam di dadanya bersorak gembira, jiwa shippernya bisa menikmati sedikit momen manis antara sahabatnya dan gurunya.

"Aku bisa mengintai mereka!" Serunya, tadinya dia ingin bilang mengintip, tapi rasanya itu terlalu tidak menghormati keduanya, mengintai terdengar lebih baik walau tidak jauh beda.

Di tempat yang berbeda Song Qian juga menyerukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol, senyum merekah di bibir keduanya, walaupun saat ini mereka tidak sedang ada di satu tempat yang sama tapi pikiran shipper mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, Wu Yifan dan Byun Baekhyun.

Sebagai sahabat baik tentunya mereka juga menginginkan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya, itulah yang diinginkan Song Qian dan Chanyeol saat ini. Ada sebuah ruangan yang dapat dijadikan tempat mengintai –mengintip- yang stategis, ruang wakasek. Chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu sambil sedikit mencuri pandang pada sahabat dan guru yang untungnya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kita sepikiran."

Ada Song Qian Laoshi di situ, duduk manis menghadap Chanyeol, yang sekarang terpaku karena tidak menyadari keberadaan wanita itu, dia memasang senyum khasnya yang aneh. Itu adalah awal dari 'simbiosis mutualisme' antara Chanyeol dan Song Qian.

Awalnya mereka mengintip bersamaan, tapi karena tidak terjadi apapun pada dua target mereka Song Qian pun terduduk di lantai. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan? Kenapa rasanya susah sekali bagi mereka untuk menyatakan perasaan? Chanyeol sendiri mulai kesal.

Sampai mereka bergerak pulang.

"Mau kuantar?" Tanya Wufan.

"Laoshi, Laoshi. Wufan Laoshi bergerak." Bisik Chanyeol, tangannya yang panjang menyentuh bahu Song Qian, mengguncangnya pelan. Song Qian berdiri, pertanyaan Wufan tadi terdengar jelas di telinganya, ini pertama kalinya Song Qian tahu Wufan dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya dan Luhan, juga Yuhno dan Jaejoong, rekan sesama guru.

"Tidak usah, Laoshi. Aku pulang sendiri saja." Kata Baekhyun, ingin rasanya Chanyeol melompat ke arah keduanya dan bilang kalau sebenarnya Baekhyun itu menyukai sang guru.

Wufan menahan tangan Baekhyun setelahnya, Song Qian sudah nyaris berteriak kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menutup mulutnya, mereka sudah membuang hubungan mereka sebagai guru dan murid lalu menggantinya dengan hubungan antara dua shipper dari satu couple yang sama.

Baekhyun berbalik menatap sang guru yang tiba tiba saja melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Song Qian dan Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar dengan sorakan dan kawan kawannya untuk apa yang Wufan dan Baekhyun lakukan.

"T-tidak." Dalam hati Chanyeol merutuki gurunya itu.

"Bisakah aku memelukmu, Laoshi?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan itu seperti sinyal untuk Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi menahan perasaannya, sebentar lagi kegilaan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang manis akan terlihat.

Tangan mungil Baekhyun ada di tengkuk gurunya, sementara sang guru menarik pinggangnya, Song Qian baru sadar kalau Baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki tubuh berisi yang indah, dia menggumamkan kalimat pujian dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

Pelukan mereka mengerat, Song Qian terpukau dengan perbedaan tinggi Wufan dan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terlihat manis dan membuat Wufan terlihat gagah.

"Aku menyukaimu." Kata Baekhyun, dia lalu segera berlari menjauhi tempat kejadian. Song Qian dan Chanyeol bertatapan, Song Qian tercengang, Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Inilah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, jujur dan berani, terlalu polos malah, setidaknya itu menurut Chanyeol.

Perlahan Song Qian tersenyum, dalam hati dia sudah ribuan kali berdoa agar tuhan cepat mempersatukan kedua orang itu.

"Baekhyun boleh juga." Kata Song Qian. "Aku harus merekam apa yang mereka lakukan di malam hari." Sepertinya Song Qian sudah benar benar lupa kalau dia adalah guru dari orang di sebelahnya ini.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan sisi lain seorang Song Qian, tapi dia tetap mempertahankan senyum di bibirnya, senyum khas seperti biasa. Wanita itu membahas tubuh Baekhyun rupanya, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, jarang orang yang menyadari Baekhyun punya tubuh yang seperti itu, Baekhyun sendiri entah sengaja atau tidak, terkesan menutupinya.

"Itulah Baekhyun."

+WL+

Chanyeol memanjat jendela Sehun, terdengar alunan musik dari sana, sepertinya Sehun sedang memainkan suatu game yang melibatkan musik.

_Welcome to the battle mode…_

"Hai, Yeobo." Sapa Sehun bahkan saat Chanyeol belum turun dari jendela, dia seperti cenayang, hebat sekali anak itu, dan panggilan 'Yeobo'-nya membuat Chanyeol nyaris terjatuh dari jendela, itu terlalu menggoda kalau diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Tadinya dia ingin langsung mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ternyata niatnya itu harus ditahan. Sehun sedang bermain game dengan temannya, Kim Jongin, yang lebih sering disebut Kai.

"Hai, Chagi." Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Sehun, memeluk pinggangnya sementara kekasihnya itu sibuk memperhatikan game yang dia mainkan dengan Kai, tidak bisa di ganggu.

"Hai, Kai." "Hai, Hyung." Kai juga sama tidak bisa diganggunya, kalau sudah membahas game dua orang ini akan melupakan dunia.

Dan hampir saja Chanyeol melupakan seseorang, kekasih Kai, Kyungsoo. "Hai, Kyungsoo."

"Hai, Chanyeol Hyung." Kyungsoo membalas salamnya dengan manis, satu satunya orang yang membalasnya semanis itu saat ini, ingin rasanya Chanyeol memeluknya, tapi mengingat ada Kai di sini, lebih baik dia mengurungkan niatnya.

_Love, Duck, Duck, Love, Duck.  
Love, Punch, Punch, Love, Punch._

Sudah lama Chanyeol tidak melihat mereka mainkan game ini, tapi game seperti ini memang hanya satu ini saja setahu Chanyeol, dan diapun merindukan game ini.

_Love, Duck, Duck, Love, Duck, Duck.  
Love, Punch, Punch, Love, Punch._

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menonton pertarungan dua orang itu dengan game yang imut imut ini, senasib dengan Chanyeol.

_Love, Punch, Love, Punch, Punch, Lo-Love, Punch.  
Love, Duck, Duck, Lo-Love, Duck._

_Love, Duck, Love, Duck.  
Love, Punch, Love._

Skor Sehun turun, Kai tertawa senang. "Cih!" Sehun terlihat kesal sementara Kai tertawa.

_Love, Punch, Love, Love, Punch.  
Love, Punch, Punch, Love, Duck._

_Love, Punch, Love, Punch.  
Du-Duck, Love, Love, Duck, Love, Duck._

Skor Sehun turun lagi, 748 lawan skor Sehun yang hanya 236.

_Love, Punch, Love, Love, Love, Punch.  
Punch, Love, Duck, Duck, Love, Duck._

Skor Kai semakin tinggi, semakin kesal pula Sehun.

_Love, Duck, Love, Duck, Love.  
Love, Punch, Love, Punch, Love._

Tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi, dia punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dikatakan daripada mendengar 'Love', 'Duck', dan 'Punch'.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun yang kemudian bergerak seakan dia tahu Chanyeol akan membisikinya hal penting.

Tiga kata yang sama masih terdengar saat Kai memainkan gilirannya.

"Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Wufan Laoshi." Bisiknya pada Sehun.

"Hah?" Sehun mendadak lupa kalau dia sedang melawan Kai demi kepemilikan sekotak susu yang sebenarnya milik Kyungsoo. Dia menghancurkan skornya.

_What happen? Player two, you can do better the next…_

"Yah…" Radio kecil yang bisa melayang bagai mengatakan dengan kejam kalau dia kalah dari Kai, yang saat ini sedang tertawa. Hanya ada satu penyebab kekalahannya di ronde pertama saat ini, Park Chanyeol dan berita besarnya.

"Hyung!" Dan joystick seketika berubah jadi senjata ampuh untuk menaklukan Chanyeol. Oh Sehun, tenanglah, ini baru ronde pertama.

Di saat yang sama Song Qian dapat nasib yang lebih baik dari serangan joystick. Pikirannya masih diisi oleh momen antara Yifan dan Baekhyun, juga pinggul Baekhyun yang indah, kalau tangan Yifan tidak ada dipinggangnya asset itu tidak akan terlihat.

"Luhan!" Lagi lagi bukannya memberi salam Song Qian justru langsung menyebut nama Luhan.

"Ada apa, Jiejie?" sepertinya anak itu merasa terganggu dengan telepon Song Qian.

"Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Yifan!" Seru Song Qian riang.

"Apa!?" Luhan juga jadi ikut senang, akhirnya sepupunya akan memulai hubungan baru dengan orang lain.

Jongdae di sebelahnya hanya mendengarkan sedari tadi.

"Ini akan jadi awal yang baru untuk Yifan." Kata Song Qian.

"Aminkan saja." Ujarnya.

+WL+

Baekhyun pikir tidak ada yang mengetahui pernyataan cintanya pada Wufan Laoshi, tapi sebenarnya dua temannya sudah tahu.

Dia menghela napas. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya makin merasa canggung dengan perasaannya sendiri, perkataan Wufan Laoshi pada Jaejoong Seongsaengnim waktu itu tentang hubungan khusus dengan murid. Itulah satu satunya alasan yang membuat Baekhyun segera angkat kaki saat itu.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun takutkan, bagaimana kalau setelah ini sang guru jadi membencinya lalu memberinya nilai buruk untuk mata pelajarannya yang bisa berakhir sangat fatal? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, dia hanya terlalu paranoid saja.

Dan seperti menari di atas penderitaan orang, Chanyeol dan Jongdae saat ini sedang mengamatinya, lebih tepatnya mengamati hubungan Baekhyun dengan guru matematikanya. Menanggalkan status sebagai sahabat dan menjadi shipper gila.

Sedari tadi Wufan Laoshi sama sekali tidak melirik Baekhyun, membuat pemuda manis, menurut Song Qian seksi, itu menekuk mukanya, dengan sesekali menghela napas di jam pelajaran matematika hari itu.

"CY kepada SQ, ada kabar buruk, ganti." Chanyeol diam diam memainkan walkie talkie-nya, teringat akan pemimpin dari semua kegilaan atas nama shipper ini, Song Qian.

"SQ kepada CY, ada apa? Ganti."

"CY kepada SQ, ini buruk." Kata Chanyeol, sebenarnya kata menyebalkan lebih pantas untuk menggambarkan saat itu. "Mereka menjauh, ganti." Lanjutnya lagi.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berubah jadi agen rahasia, setidaknya itu menurut mereka, dan karena mereka jugalah Jongdae dan Luhan, bahkan ibu dari seorang Wu Yifan, tahu perkembangan dari hubungan Wufan dan Baekhyun dan parahnya dua orang yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mereka telah menjadi korban dari dua shipper gila.

Tapi apapun yang mereka lakukan mereka tidak akan bisa merubah apapun, Chanyeol dan Song Qian tahu betul tentang hal itu, itu sisi menyakitkan dari seorang shipper. Menjadi shipper itu seperti menggabungkan harapan dan khayalan

+WL+

Kris menutup matanya, sekaligus menutup buku yang sedang dia baca. Baekhyun tiba tiba terlintas di pikirannya, diikuti Song Qian dan kata katanya untuk dengan jujur bilang pada Baekhyun kalau sebenarnya dia suka, Qian oh Qian, kenapa kata katamu terngiang?

Dia sendiri sebenarnya ingin bilang pada Baekhyun, tapi dia takut kalau apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti adalah sesuatu yang buruk dan membuat dunia makin buruk saja, tapi dia lebih takut lagi kalau Baekhyun justru diambil orang, tapi sejujurnya dia sangat menginginkan Baekhyun.

Anak itu sangat amat manis dilihat dari sisi manapun, dia seperti anak SD yang tidak mempelajari matematika rumit seperti sekarang, tapi toh sebenarnya matematika adalah bakat tersembunyi Baekhyun. Dan demi tumpukan buku buku bacaannya yang menggunung, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada muridnya itu.

Dia memang tidak pernah membeli buku buku yang kegunaannya dipertanyakan, seperti buku panduan untuk mendapatkan pacar, karena memang dia tidak pernah berniat mencari kekasih sampai saat ini. Sebelum dunia ini mempertemukannya dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Dan Kris sebagai seorang manusia yang harus memilih wajib memilih jalannya kali ini, dia harus berbekal jujur pada perasaannya dan mengerti apa yang selama ini dia inginkan, memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Jadi, dia memilih melupakan hal hal lain, walaupun hal itu sepenting ujian negara dan mendalami perasaannya sendiri, perasaan yang dalam untuk Byun Baekhyun.

+WL+

Di sekolah ini tidak banyak yang bisa berbahasa Mandarin, hanya beberapa guru asal Cina dan anggota Mandarin Club yang jugalah sedikit itu, Jongdae salah satunya.

Wufan Laoshi sedang berjalan menuju satu kelas saat itu, Baekhyun dan dua temannya, Chanyeol dan Jongdae, ada di hadapannya, orang menyebutnya berpapasan dengan Baekhyun.

Wufan menahan tangan sang murid, membuat efek domino terjadi pada kedua temannya, mereka berhenti.

"Wo Ai Ni" Katanya pada Baekhyun, sepertinya dia baru kali ini mendengar kalimat itu dan itu terlihat jelas di wajah bingungnya.

Jongdae tersedak, seorang Kim Jongdae tersedak, Jim Zhongdai tersedak, dan itu adalah hal yang bagus ketika rasanya sedotan dari susu kotak yang tengah dinikmatinya itu melesak masuk ke tenggorokannya, benar benar bagus.

Dia terbatuk batuk sementara tiga orang lainnya, dengan menghitung satu pelaku tersedaknya Jongdae –Wufan- masih terdiam, lalu guru matematika dengan segala karismanya itu pergi bagaikan pelaku tabrak lari. Jongdae masih terbatuk, pernyataan Wufan Laoshi itu terlalu sangat tiba tiba.

"Kalian… Apa kalian mengerti maksudnya?" Kata Jongdae saat dia sudah bisa meredakan batuknya.

Duo shipper yang terbiasa gila dari lahir itu menggeleng. Demi susu strawberry-nya, Jongdae bisa gila.

"Itu artinya dia menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Saat itu sebenarnya Kim Jongdae nyaris mengeluarkan teriakannya yang mengalahkan petir, untungnya dia punya kontrol diri yang bagus.

+WL+

Baekhyun berlari lari kecil, pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang dengan sukarela menawarkan diri untuk membawa tumpukan tugas ke meja guru yang bersangkutan, Kwon Boa Seongsaengnim yang mungil dan pasti tidak bisa membawa tumpukan buku itu sendiri. Dan dia berakhir di depan meja Wufan, yang saat itu masih mengoreksi beberapa soal lagi.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Laoshi." Katanya, semua mata memandang kearah mereka, ruang guru adalah tempat yang penuh saat jam pulang, tapi karena saat itu jam pulang jadi tidaklah banyak orang yang ingin berlama lama memperhatikan.

Song Qian bersiul, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berjarak beberapa meja dari wanita itu, entah apa yang dipikirkan keduanya. Chanyeol juga bersiul, sedang menghadap Song Qian Laoshi tercintanya dengan alasan menyerahkan tugas kimia, padahal sebenarnya dia melaporkan perkembangan hubungan Wufan dan Baekhyun yang dia lihat di kelas, setelah mereka akan shipping berdua.

Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun masih tetap diam saja saat semua guru telah pergi, bahkan tugas mata Song Qian dan Chanyeol sudah digantikan dengan kamera CCTV saat ini, shipper adalah contoh orang gila yang waras.

"Laoshi… Aku…" Baekhyun berusaha memulai karena di sini dia yang meminta untuk bicara.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku memang tidak bisa menunjukan perasaan seperti itu, tapi aku menyukaimu." Sela Wufan, dia bicara dengan cepat, tapi cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Ta-tapi, yang Laoshi katakana pada Jaejoong Seongsaengnim…"

Itu adalah sesuatu tentang tidak baiknya berpacaran dengan murid sendiri menurut Wufan. Ada alasan di balik itu.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau menyentuhmu untuk saat ini." Maksudnya sentuhan yang terlalu jauh.

"Terima kasih, aku juga menyukai Laoshi." Mereka terdiam lagi, kali ini sangat canggung, apa ini artinya mereka sudah jadi sepasang kekasih?

Baekhyun melirik gurunya lagi, dia tampak malu malu. Hubungan seperti ini adalah hal baru bagi mereka, bisa saja mereka terjerumus dalam hal hal yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dilakukan setelahnya. Wufan juga melirik Baekhyun, mereka jadi bersikap canggung satu sama lain, tapi mendapati mereka telah bersama seperti ini sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

+FIN+


End file.
